New Life
by piromane101
Summary: Story about Finn and HW falling for each other. Just in time for new enemies to begin showing up. New arrivals in Ooo will test Finn and his loyalties. (Some smut)(This is just a story I had started some time back, right after the end of season will incorporate some new aspects of season 7, so spoilers.)Disclaimer:IdonotownAT(T/M, somelemon/drugref)
1. Chapter 1

Hello to anyone who is still waiting on an update. I have been working on a new chapter, but I am having earlier chapters edited by Terakali. Enjoy an updated chapter 1 that is easier to read since my horrid spelling and grammar has been defeated.

Ch.1:

Finn laid in his bed, curled up tight, his body slightly convulsing with each quiet sob. Marceline looked over the young hero, keeping herself hidden in the shadows amidst the dimly lit room.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, she leaned over Finn's body to see his eyes clenched shut, big soggy tears collecting in the corners. Marceline didn't think twice as she slipped in behind, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting embrace. It was a complete lapse in character for the Vampire Queen, but this situation was too real for bad jokes- not to mention how much she owed him, or how much Ooo owed him.

At first, Finn curled up on himself, but as he stirred from his slumber, his muscles tensed and his eyes shot open. There was an intensity there- a fury she knew and had felt many times in the past.

"It's okay, Finn. It's just me." Instantly, the hard look in his eyes vanished, and be started to blink away the visible grogginess. Unsaid was how the crying stopped, but he made no motion to wipe away the tears.

"M-Marcy," he stuttered in greeting. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your father."

"Oh," he said simply, looking away for a moment. "The whole 'choosing a higher plane of existence' thing."

It was said so casually that, if she didn't know better, she'd almost think he was fine. He wasn't, though, and so she pulled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Remember when my dad tricked me into becoming the ruler of the Nightosphere?" Finn nodded slowly, having been there only a year or so prior. "He forced control over me, and the second I was gone, he just abandoned all pretense of being my father- so I know how it feels and I am so sorry it had to happen to you." She pulled him in tighter. "Anything you need, I am here for you, Finn."

"Thanks Marceline," Finn said as he relaxed into the vampire's embrace and slowly fell back unconscious. It was restful this time- or at least more so- but Marceline laid like that for some time before she made to leave.

Even as she got up, letting him curl back up with his blankets, she deigned to leave him with a letter. By this point, it was the least she could do.

* * *

"Dear Finn, you clocked out fast last night- Jake wasn't kidding when he said you worked your buns off. I'm proud of you for saving the universe... we all are. If you want to unwind, come by my place at eight. Until then, take it easy breezy. Best wishes, Marceline."

The invite was tempting, but with a quick glance to the clock on his dresser, Finn noted that it was only ten o'clock. He would have to figure out something to do till then.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Finn found himself standing over the trap door to downstairs. He was reluctant to go through- thoughts from the previous night returning to the front of his mind.

It was… difficult to tell how he really felt anymore. He had been depressed before, but this was different. It felt like there wasn't a point in adventuring anymore. All he ever wanted was to meet his real parents, and now that he had- and it was nothing like he'd longed for- he wasn't sure what to do. The idea of the days before this seemed to be dull and grey, all of it a pointless run to nowhere. Was he just supposed to live, protecting Ooo till the day he died? That wasn't what he wanted, but nothing really sprung to mind.

"Finn! Is that you up there?" a familiar voice called up from below. "I made breakfast!"

"Yeahh Jake- I'll be down in a minute," Finn called, quickly scrubbing at his eyes and hoping it was enough. Either Jake would notice, and try his best to cheer him up, or he'd be exactly the same without worrying for him.

Sparing only another second to adjust his hat, Finn flipped up the trapdoor and slid down into the kitchen.

The smell reached him immediately, and Jakes smile as he glanced his way was already working wonders to life his spirits. Then, being Jake, he did the best thing in the world.

"Some bacon and eggs?" he offered, holding out a pan. "You gotta be hungry after all that stuff yesterday."

"Thanks Jake," Finn said with a slight smile as he took a seat at the kitchen table. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the food was right in front of him. Like the giant vacuum those weird businessmen had built so long ago, he inhaled his food, and the unspoken request for seconds was put forth as he pushed the plate forward.

"So bro, what do you want to do today?" As Jake spoke, he was already finishing another batch of eggs which found their way onto Finns plate soon enough.

Finn paused at that, mulling it over in his head. It had been a while since they'd done a proper dungeon crawl... He'd been about to bring it up when Finn remembered that Princess Bubblegum had been impeached. "We should probably find PB and make sure she's okay."

"Yeahh, good point. Last I heard, that dirtbag King of Ooo got ran out of town. Think she's taken charge of the candy kingdom already?"

Finn didn't answer the question, instead polishing off the eggs and standing up. "Either way, it's as good a time as any to go for a visit."

"You're the boss" Jake replied, grabbing Finn by the shoulders and flinging him out the kitchen window. Taking a moment to take off his apron, Jake lept out after him, using his stretching abilities to move underneath Finn before rapidly becoming a giant. With no mention to the ridiculous exit, the duo made their way to the Kingdom.

* * *

As they approached the Candy Kingdom, the brothers were in awe at two more gumball guardians sitting on the castle's wall. These ones had a blue primary color and no ice cream cone hats, and they weren't even blowing bubbles like their red twins- both just sat staring off into the distance.

The increase in security seem to spill over into the rest of the kingdom. The walls had been reinforced with what looked like actual steel- not the sucrose based candy blocks everything else had been made of- the walls had ballista installations, and two rattleball soldiers stood guarding the door. That was also just what they could see, but there was definitely more with how paranoid PB got with unknowns.

Jake shrunk down to the gate and the boys walked right up to the metal guardians.

"Finn and Jake. Princess Bubblegum has been expecting you", one of the automatons stated in an emotionless robotic tone. The two then proceeded to push open the doors to the kingdom, allowing the heroes entrance.

Inside, the increase in security was equally blatant. Guard towers on top of buildings, rattleball patrols- even the banana guards had been upgraded. Their once yellow peels were blackened and each wielded new intimidating spears. Ones that could, presumably, actually cut through things. Despite that, the guards didn't seem to faze the kingdoms occupants.

Some greeted him as he passed, but most actually ignored him, rushing past onto whatever they were up to.

It wasn't really any of his business, so Finn let it go without comment, but it was something to look out for. Was everyone involved in the security overhaul?

"Hey Finn- check it out!" Jake shouted, suddenly racing through the street towards the main keep. It wasn't the doors he ran for, though.

Once Finn caught up to him, he saw the source of his brothers excitement. It was a garage of sorts, around which appeared to be a mech outfitted with a gatling gun and a rocket launcher.

Finn whistled. "PB really isn't messing around."

"Think she would let us take it for a joy ride?" Jake asked, giving him a mischievous grin. Before he could acce- deny, he totally meant deny the suggestion, the one and only Rattleballs himself stepped out of the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

"If we are ever under attack, either of you can take control of any mech, security turret, or rattleball patrol." The metallic swordsman said. "However, the Princess has asked that you be responsible with it."

"Rattleballs!" both heroes shouted back. He looked pretty much the same as when he had trained Finn, except that now he had pink and white stripes around his waist.

"What's with the new paint job?" Jake snickered.

"They are to display, for all, my position as Commander." His words emotionless as ever, but they still carried a sense of pride at that. "Before we continue, I'm afraid the Princess must speak with Finn." Without another word, he spun and led them through the various corridors, and even a few secret passages, until eventually arriving at one of Peebs innumerable laboratories.

"Princess, Finn and Jake are here," Rattleballs announced, walking up to the desk PB was working at.

She looked up from a set of notes she was going over and immediately locked eyes with Finn. It was a little unnerving, particularly when she didn't break eye contact as she made her way around her desk.

"Thank you, Commander," she spoke without turning. "Report to your unit and check in with all the patrols." The machine gave her a brief salute before marching out of the room.

Only once he was gone did PB rush forward. "Oh Finn," she choked, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled her friend into a meaningful hug. "I am so sorry about what happened, but you have done me... you have done the universe a great favor. I could not imagine what would become of us if the Orgalorg wasn't stopped."

"Hey, don't mention it", he deflected, wrapping his arms around her back for the second it lasted before she pulled away. Not wishing to dwell on the past, with her in particular, he quickly moved onto another topic. "I see you took power back rather quickly."

"Yeahh, well... as you may know, the election was rigged, and since the King of Ooo bailed, the candy people didn't even bat an eyelash when I returned." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with a shake of her head. "Sometimes I think it might be better to have a kingdom of people as smart as I am..."

She looked like she wanted to say something further on that, but something stopped her. Like him, she rapidly changed the subject, but he gave her the same courtesy she had and didn't bring it up. "That doesn't matter though. As you can see, I have stepped up security after Orgalorg was able to just walk into my labs. I've since realized that this place isn't as safe as I once thought, and unfortunately I think it's only gonna get more screwy."

She pressed a button on her desk activating a holographic map in front of it. It showed the candy kingdom, but quickly began to scroll across the landscape till it stopped in the badlands over a large mass of red.

The heroes looked confused by what they saw, but Jake noticed something familiar. "Wait, PB, isn't that the ditch we got stuck in with James?"

"Yes, and- as you can see- it is more occupied than the last time we were there."

"Did you ever figure out what they were?" Finn asked, shivering at the memory of the event. "I always just thought of them as 'goo monster', but I figure you know more now, right?"

"I'm afraid I don't… I didn't exactly have time to take a sample then, and while a reconnaissance party was sent out this morning, they have yet to reach the pit. I won't know anything until then, and I'm not taking any chances." She paused, taking a quick breath to calm herself. "This isn't why I needed to talk to you two, though." PB looked directly at Finn. "You not only met and killed Orgalorg, but you spoke to the comet. Did either of them say something important?"

Finn wasn't sure how to answer that. The comet and Orgalorg could have easily been the smartest beings he had ever met, but they both were so wrong in so many ways. Orgalorg wanted nothing but control- he thought his strength was absolute and that having all creatures under his whim was the only logical course for the universe. The comet was no better, caring little for the everyday issues of the normal minded. Both were too big to understand what this life was all about, which made their 'wisdom' less useful than Ice Kings.

Princess Bubblegum must have felt differently, as she kept rapt attention on him the entire time he thought it over. "PB, I'll be honest... both of them were total wads. The only thing they taught me is to never lose the value of emotion, the good and the bad."

"Hmm... is that so?" He nodded. "Are you sure there wasn't more? You had two of the oldest and most intelligent beings in the galaxy with you for minutes, and they said nothing." It was phrased as a statement, but her tone and gaze made it more than clear that she was asking for confirmation.

"Yeah, Princess. They said a lot of stuff, but the majority of it was bull donk! If you want to talk to someone who gets it, find my father, because he surely must have understood something I didn't!"

Finn stopped, the Princess mirroring his shock at the outburst. He had… He'd shouted at her. Years had passed since the last time he had to do that...

The princess looked down at her desk. "I'm sorry, Finn... I didn't mean to push you." There was a lengthy pause, with not but awkward silence. Finn was about to up and leave, but then a crackling chatter came over the intercoms. The hologram flashed red, and the Princess hurried to push a button.

Above her desk, the display was replaced by the upper half of… Huntress Wizard?

"Hdub to Pbub; Pbub, do you copy?" The connection was staticy, but the hint of panic was obvious in her tone. She was running, though the hologram was too incomplete to tell why, and the whistling of the wind almost overpowered her voice.

"Huntress Wizard, I read you loud and clear. Was the mission a success?"

"Well, I found your pit, and guess what it was full of?" They all pretty much knew from the hologram, but this might as well have confirmed it.

"Where are _you_?" The princess asked, adding extra emphasis to the word.

"I don't know how, but they could see right through my cloak and are hot on my tail. Sorry Princess, just too many for me to handle- I'm gonna have to bring them your way, ETA two minutes." The communication ended, and the Princess was already in action. She pressed her finger down on a button, opening a channel to the kingdom.

"All occupants of the Candy Kingdom report to the castle! All troops prepare for battle- this is not a drill! I repeat not a drill!" She looked to the heroes, panic evident both in her tone, now that she was off the air, and in her eyes. "Would it be too much to ask for help?"

Finn was almost offended. Even if he wanted a little more from life, he was still dedicated to protecting Ooo. This was his home- his entire life- and no goo monsters were going to take that away from him.

"Jake, let's go." Finn ordered, already moving for the door. "And heck I could use a good fight about now."

As he left, the Princess smiled- taking some small joy in the childish bits of his personality still shining through. She had something to say, though, and interrupted him just as he was in the doorway.

"Finn," she shouted. "I'm sorry. All of this… This was kinda my fault. I just left the kingdom and let it get hijacked by a dumb wad. If I was here the Orgalorg wouldn't have even made it off planet."

Finn smiled back at her. "It's okay PB, really. If it never happened I may not have been able to get my grass sword back." He drew the blade from his thorn. "Now I can slice up twice as many bad guys." The weapon withdrew into his palm quickly. "Come on Jake, I think you got a mech to ride."

"Oh yeah, boy! The dynamic duo is right back to it."

"Uh huh. And what time is it?" Finn asked, a ridiculous grin growing on his face.

"IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!"

* * *

The boys moved so quickly that by the time Bonnie made it to the wall of the city, Finn and Jake were fully geared up for the battle ahead. Jake was stretched in order to cover what would normally be a four-pilot mech and Finn stood ready with his grass sword.

Bonnie used a set of binoculars to peer at the incoming horde of goo monsters. Ahead of them was Huntress Wizard- or, rather, her movement could be seen by the rustling grass as she traveled through the soil.

"Jake, once Huntress Wizard is clear, unload everything!" The 'head' of the mech nodded to acknowledge the order, though Jake remained inside.

As the threat grew closer, the Gumball Guardians looked up. Their loud robotic voices blared out 'threat detected' as all four began a laser salvo. It was effective, demolishing the first hundred or so, but that was little compared to the horde.

That did get their attention, though, allowing Huntress Wizard to leave.

Blood ran through Finns adrenaline stream as he waited with bated breath. Beside him, the cannons on each side of Jake's new toy began to take calculated him.

"Jake!" Jake actually poked his head out for a moment. "Blow them all the way to Prismo!"

"I'm 'bout to have these boys meeting their mamas, homie!" Jake shouted back, pulling his head inside the mech. It was hard to hear his laughing through the metal, but his excited words carried through regardless. "I know guns are bad, but this will feel soooo gooood~"

The order was given to fire, and it had barely finished before two massive BOOMs echoed through the battlefield. Two bullet shaped heaps of iron shot out, carving the enemy ranks apart.

Flaming arrows came over the walls, raining down from above, and a battlecry roared as the more personal fighters charged into the fray.

All except one, who was stopped about three seconds in by a certain wizard rising up from the ground before him.

"Hey, Finn," she greeted, casually throwing a hand back to blow apart a goober that was approaching from behind. "Couldn't help but notice that sword you got there."

"Yeah? I got it from a jerk grass wizard." She nodded along, but her eyes remained pinned on the blade itself, with an intensity that seemed impossible with how she was still reflexively battling anything that came close.

As it continued, Finn eventually snickered. "See something you like, Hdub?"

Huntress wizard cheeks flooded a dark green as she blushed, realizing how awkward her behavior was. Thankfully, she didn't even have to say anything as the princess specifically ordered them into the fray. "We'll talk later- let's knock some heads."

"That sounds like a challenge," Finn said, running towards the horde. "You're certainly aiming high, trying to contest me."

"A wager, then. If you win, I'll tell you what's so interesting about that sword, but if I win," the wizard paused for a moment, some actual time being taken up by a trio of blobs that lept for her. "-you help me with my own biz."

Finn was slightly worried by what that meant, but he didn't have time to think as the group had closed in and the first goo monster was in _his_ range. The gumball guardians and all the long range fire power thinned the enemy out, but there was still at least a few hundred of the beasts.

The hero lept right into the fray, slicing the nearest monster down the center and pulverizing it on contact. By kicking off another, he jumped into the middle of a large group. He barely had to move to blow them apart, his grass sword moving with impeccable precision as he span in place.

More monsters quickly took their place, leaving Finn to his work. Gliding swiftly from enemy to enemy, his sword cleaved through them, completely unstoppable. Through the melee he saw Jake had leaving the now ammo-less mech to grow twenty times his normal size and crush the goo monsters the more mundane way- with massive fists.

A cry sounded through the crowd, only just barely audible through the sounds of combat. Finn heard regardless, and instantly aimed himself in that direction.

What he found was less than pleasant. Huntress Wizard had taken a ranged strike from one of the larger monsters- some kind of acidic spit that started to eat through her left leg. She still killed that one with a rapidly fired arrow, but more were racing for her.

Finn took his place before her, acting in her defense as arrows rapidly fired from behind him. Even with her help, though, he was far less effective on defense than offense, and the pressure started to weight on them.

Jake saw Finn sizing up one particularly large beast and rushed to his side- not fast enough, though, for the monster slammed one colossal arm down atop him.

"Nooo!" Jake shouted, stretching own arm towards the abomination's face. As it turned out, he didn't have to.

As quickly as it had apparently crushed Finn, the beast exploded into gelatinous viscera, leaving behind the intact hero. Or… Something similar. The grass sword had spread itself around Finn's entire form, creating some sort of emerald armor that shimmered in the sun. It covered every inch of him, wrapping around his head and covering his face in a smooth second skin. It was like the Jake suit in many respect- and that was only proven further when he continued into battle.

Like this, he was both faster and stronger, and the grass sword itself seemed even more flexible as a result. It could move across his body at any angle and without grip, allowing him to cut apart enemies in any direction, while the armor itself was sharp enough to act as a weapon.

In only a few seconds, the remaining monster population had been cut in half.

The wizard quickly healed her leg, using her powers over nature to grow it from the grass she sat on. Leaving behind a patch of lifeless dirt, she joined back into the battle.

It was the best, mostly. She was in desperate need of his help, but didn't want to ask. Winning this bet was supposed to be a loophole, but that armor… It was rapidly evening what had been a winning score.

Far from the battle, watching from one of the castle walls, Princess Bubblegum watched the whole battle unfold. She also watched one unsettling thing of note- the enemy leader. He wasn't in the fight, and was actually retreating alone, but not towards the pit he'd come from.

He was running around the forest and out of sight, far too fast for anyone here to keep up with. The only one who came to mind who could outrace it was Goliad, but he wasn't an option for obvious reasons.

 _Hm..._

Back in the candy forest, Finn stood triumphantly atop the last dead goo monster. The adrenaline rush was still present, but there was something more. A connection with the grass sword- something he hadn't had before. Its power seemed to flow through his veins, giving him a feeling of warmth and comfort. In some ways, it was similar to that comfort he took in Jake's presence throughout the years, but constant. Its fluids blended with Finn's blood, the armor coating that it spread intermingled with the heroes skin to create a barrier that could withstand powerful attacks. Their life energy mixed so well together that they were now in perfect unison.

No longer were they two separate beings, but rather one with a singular mind and body. He could feel the emotions it had- if only vaguely- and smiled as its own joy came through him.

"Dang Finn, love the new suit!" Jake ran up to him, wrapping one elongated arm around his shoulder. "Wait till the ladies get a look at you, bro!"

"Yeah, Finn, you're gonna be beating them off with a grass stick," Huntress Wizard teased. "I got sixty-five. How about you?"

"No fooling H dub? Same thing! Does that mean we both win?"

"Absolutely," she answered, smiling coyly. "Of course, I do believe there's one mo-"

Princess Bubblegum interrupted her. "Guys! We got a stray inside the city! Get in here now!"

Huntress Wizard's grin grew further. "See you inside, grass boy," she teased with a wink. Within a second, she crouched slightly and rocketed up and over the walls.

Finn didn't react right away, lingering on her words and actions. Many people had done similar things before- he was a famous hero, after all- but this felt… Different. He'd experienced butterflies before, with both Flame Princess and PB, but those were absent now, replaced with a more calm fondness. The interaction sparked something, though, which he could feel both in some confusing emotion and in the vibration of the grass sword.

Finn sighed, resigning himself to figuring all of that out later. The safety of the candy citizens came first.

Turning to his canine brother, Finn nodded. Without hesitation, the dog grabbed Finn with one paw and stretched them up over the wall. From the air, the heroes could see the Princess hiding behind a candy building near the castle gate. They could also see the stray- a well above average sized gelatinous mass in a vaguely human shape- standing right in front of it. Jake stretched the three down to Bonnie, who was watching the motionless giant with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what it's deal is…" she said as they landed. "It could easily melt through the gate, but it's just standing there."

"Well ,we shouldn't wait to find out," Huntress Wizard said, drawing an arrow. "Let's take it down before it causes any damage." She made to leave cover, if not for a hand gripping her shoulder.

"Let it play out. We might figure something out, like why these guys keep coming here." The princess agreed with Finn, making Huntress Wizard stand down. She didn't put away the arrow, though, keeping it floating above her and ready to strike on a moments notice.

And it didn't go unused. Moments after they'd agreed not to attack, it fell to the ground and started to dig into the dirt. PB made the order to take it out, and before she was even done saying it, the creature was smited.

"Was it trying to dig under the wall?" Huntress Wizard asked, peering at the hole it had been making.

"Naw- look at the angle. He was going straight down." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I'm a dog, remember? I know a thing or two about holes."

"Hmmm." The princess pondered for a minute and could come to only one logical conclusion. "I need some time. I have an idea of what it was after, and it'll take days to properly protect it." She stepped to the edge of the wall and called out. "MORROW!"

Before anyone could react, her mighty eagle swooped her up and dropped her at the peak of the castle. It perched there too, looking out over the city with its inhumanly sharp vision.

Huntress Wizard watched the process with a look of indifference, having already been paid before she went out. Speaking of which… "Lunch is on me, boys."

Jake immediately saw the opportunity for Finn to get alone time with her and smiled. True, they'd agreed to remain distant after that spirit of the forest debacle, but he wasn't putting them up to anything here. "Not me H dub, I promised Lady I would take her and TV to lunch today." He hadn't, but the both would be more than happy to join him anyway.

After getting a quick nod from Finn, Jake stretched out of the city. They deserved a visit anyway.

"Guess it's just us Finn; you in?"

Finn was a tad apprehensive about the offer. He didn't exactly miss the goofy grin Jake had given him, or what it implied, and he wanted to keep things professional. Or, rather, he was willing to respect her desire to keep things professional, and that was a little hard with those thoughts running through his head.

It would be rude to decline, though…

"Where we going, Hdub?"

"I was originally just gonna take you guys to a place I know called Miner's Delight, since it's close, but if it's just you… let's hit wizard city- they have the best food around here."

With a curt nod, she sunk into the earth, using her magic to travel through the earth at high speed. Or, rather, she had been until she realized Finn wasn't following.

Popping her head up out of the ground, she looked up at him. "What's the hold up?"

"I, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "-don't think I can do that."

"What are you talking about? You're a forest elemental now, dummy. Just focus your mind on the ground in front of you and become one." With that, she sunk back into the ground, but stayed still to wait for him.

Finn took a few breaths, pointedly ignoring how impossible that sounded. "Okay, I can do this." Looking first at his thorn, then to the candy grass, Finn shut his eyes. He could feel the energy of the grass sword, but he could also sense the grass itself below him, along with the flowers and trees. "Become one with them," Finn said to himself. "Sure, why not."

When he opened his 'eyes' again, he found that he'd actually caused something to happen.

At first, it felt like the energy from his grass sword was draining, followed by his own. His body had morphed into the soil. Closing his 'eyes' again, he pictured the path to wizard city, and he could actually feel himself moving.

As his new form moved under the earth's surface, a million small thoughts and feelings passed through his head- born from the life energies of all the beings he passed. Even things as simple as an ant felt like vibrations on his skin and made him see bright vivid colors in his mind.

As fast as it came, it was gone, and Finn stood before the mystical gate to Wizard City.

Huntress Wizard stood before him, smiling broadly.

"To be honest, I didn't know if you could do that. It's pretty amazing how much power that cursed sword has." _Cursed how?_ He kept his question to himself as she turned to the mountain wall. "Wizards rule."

At her voice the wall faded revealing the hidden city.

"Come on Finn," she beckoned, walking inside, "let's get into some trouble." Finn eagerly followed the wizard through the gates, but paused just past them.

"Wait! Won't they know I'm a normy?" He remembered a few of the things Ice King had said about the place, such as non-magical people being turned into sticks by the guards.

"Finn, you just practically teleported. You're a wielder of magic now- it'll be fine."

 _Oh thank Glob._ The grass sword could theoretically protect him from that, but it wasn't something he really wanted to test out.

"I think."

 _Thanks for the reassurance, Hdub…_

This chapter has been edited by Draco Murdock- registered as Terakali on FF.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The princess entered a secret passage labeled extreme danger. The door settled into the base of the bubblegum tree. Inside was just three mushy banana guards as old as the kingdom itself.

"Hello, Princess." They said in unison, there legless bodies moving little as they did. The princess ignored them as she rushed to the only other door in the room. Through this she descent a long flight of spiral stairs that led into a secret room that made up the base of the tree. She feared things wouldn't be okay, but taking a deep breath she stepped into the room. Inside was a vast space where roots of the bubblegum tree stretched into. Suckling on these roots was a massive pink dragon. It's bulbous body supported by large legs that led up to a massive head which had the mouth on top and the eyes below. It's wings were so tiny one would wonder how it could ever fly. From holes on it's body spewed the pink liquid that flowed throughout the river, sewers, and pipes of the candy kingdom. It filled the floor of the room forming a pond of the liquid. The liquid then flowed out of the waterfalls seen on the castle's exterior.

"Neddy! Come give your big sister a hug!" The candy dragon shrieked with joy when he saw his visitor. HIs massive body quickly moved to the ledge the princess stood on. Bonnie opened her arms and the massive dragon put its head close allowing her to give him a squeeze. "I'm happy you are safe. Can you take me down to the dock?" She asked and the beast complied. Placing its giant paw on the ledge the princess climbed aboard. Neddy brought her down to a dock that floated on the pond of pink liquid. It was attached to a door that led deeper into the castle's interior. She took a handful of liquid and drank it. Just from the flavor she could tell it was pure and Neddy was healthy.

"I could have sworn that goo monster was going for radioactive waste." She whispered to herself. Neddy had gone back to succling on the roots above. Bonnie knew that if the radioactive waste wanted to reinfected the river that flowed beneath the castle, Neddy would have to stop producing his purification juice. It occurred to her that maybe the radioactive waste that flowed from the far off mountains had carved another path under the kingdom, one that didn't flow under the castle/ To be sure she entered the door and began down stairs that led to the river. She was determined to find what was going on in her kingdom. Inside the Princess felt determined to do this for her people. It had been sometime since she felt this, probably since Phoebe made her realize how dark she really was.

"Not this time PB," She said shaking off the thoughts, "You are a good person with good intentions." The princess was determined to not let this problem consume her, but she knew it had to be solved.

…

Finn walked along side Huntress Wizard who was describing the relationship between plants and animals. He wasn't sure why it started, but she seemed pretty happy talking about it which made him happy. Honestly the young hero didn't understand the complicated science she was trying to explain.

"Plant's don't usually form a symbiotic relationship with animals, it is more often bacteria or fungi, but people like you and I are special. The spirits of the forest have choose us worthy of burden. For you it happened when you accepted the grass sword as your curse. It's amazing actually, that you could overcome the psychological stress of having the same thing as a deadly parasite growing inside you." She had been ranting on like this since the two left wizard city. They were headed to Huntress Wizards home where they planned to go their separate ways. She had told Finn she didn't need an escort home, but it wasn't far out of the way for the hero.

"What about you H Dub? How did you form a sime-bi-toic," Finn had trouble with that word. Making the wizard giggle.

"Sym-bi-otic." She slowly said, correcting Finn. "And that's a long story for another time Finny boy." She stopped at a grove of trees. Finn hadn't realized they had walked up hill to the edge of a precipice that the grove hung over. "This is my stop." The wizard said jumping onto the lowest branch. Putting her hand on the tree's massive trunk opened a door. Finn couldn't see into the house, but could tell that the room was rather expansive compared to the outside of the tree. "I'll see you around Finn, let's do this again sometime." She said and began walking into her home.

Finn then remember there bet and the lack there of a winner. "Wait H Dub what about our bet? What was it that you needed help with?" Finn asked with concern. The wizard stood there contemplating what to say.

"Okay Finn if you really want to help meet me here tomorrow morning, and bring your flute." Huntress Wizard didn't usually ask for help, especially with something like this. She was more the lone wolf type. She was stretching an olive branch, metaphorically, to the hero of ooo. Why though, she wondered, something about Finn made her feel. A good kind of weird. Not in a long time had she had feelings like this, but after spending the day with Finn she realized how much they had in common. It was making her head spin as she said the words to him. The hero though accepted with what looked like genuine joy in his eyes.

"So, ten o'clock sound good?" Finn asked. Huntress Wizard's brain was tied up and she didn't respond. Finn asked again, loud enough to pull her from thought.

"Uhh Yeah, sounds good Finn." She said rubbing the back of her head, her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"Okay, see you later H dub!" Finn exclaimed as he turned to leave.

Huntress wizard wasn't sure what came over her, but she called out to Finn one last time. "It's Kelly." The words she said felt foreign in her mouth. Finn looked back and the wizard wasn't sure if he heard her. "My names, Kelly, you can call me Kelly." It had been years since she said that name to any one. A lot of years, she had almost forgot it, but something in Finn made it come out again.

Finn smiled, "Okay, I'll see you later Kelly!" He said, his smile broadening as the words left his mouth. He waved to her as he ran off and she waved back, knowing he didn't see it, but still feeling like it mattered. It's been some time since something small like that mattered to her. As she stepped into her home the trunk closed behind her and she leaned heavily sliding down to the floor letting out a loud, "Wooof," as she hit the floor.

"What am I getting myself into," she questioned to the air around her.

…

Finn felt light on his feet. The day with Kelly was beyond fun. He felt a connection with the wizard, he noticed that she made his thorn warm. It liked her too, like a lot actually. So did Finn, but he had worries that she didn't feel the same. From his experience, girls are mysterious. They seem like they feel one way and end up feeling a complete other. He didn't worry though, whether anything could become of their relationship was up in the air. In the past he would ruin it by acting bananas. This time he was determined to preserve a friendship, then see if it'll go to the next level. He decided he should keep it a semi-secret that he planned to hang out with the wizard more. Jake would end up taking it the wrong way and possibly ruining his chances. Finn new the dog had good intentions, and at most would just be messing around, but this time would be different. Finn felt like this was a new beginning in his life now. Things were so much different than they had been in the land of Ooo.

"Hmm, or maybe it's me who is different," Finn thought aloud. He wasn't wrong to say that. The hero had matured a lot in the last few months and after what happened with the Orgalorg he felt like a new person. It was crazy for the hero to think that it all went down just yesterday. It had felt like an eternity. Than Finn realized something weird.

"Wait, if it's only been a day how did the Princess get all that junk done over night." It was small detail to ponder, the Princess was known to be extremely resourceful. "I guess Rattleballs had been working on redesigning the software of his relatives, and maybe PB had already built the new Gumball Guardians. Whatever not my biz." He said concluding the train of thought. Finn stood at the edge of the forest in grasslands. The sun was setting behind the distant mountains and Finn checked his PDA. There was messages from Jake.

 _4:00 pm- "Hey buddy, got back home from hangin with Lady, but she wants me to go back out with her and her parents. Don't wait up for me! See you later boy. PS. have fun smooching with HW hahaha."_

Finn's cheeks became flushed after reading the message. " _Don't sweat it, he's just playing,"_ Finn thought to himself. The new message icon popped up in the corner of his display, clicking on it opened a message from Marceline.

" _Hey nerd, my offers still up if you want to hang. I got some stuff from the time of humans, you might like it. -Marcy."_

The immediately sparked the heroes interest, anything that had to do with humans did. He quickly replied a yes and headed in the direction of her cave. Thankfully he was on the close side of the grasslands to her cave and it took only a few minutes. He was bubbling with excitement at what artifact she could have. As he came to the homie cabin that the Vampire lived in he noticed it looked hazy inside. Not the kind of hazy from a fire, and there was a rotten, but sweet smell in the air. He could hear the soft beat of a bass, but not Marceline's base, it was a song being played over her speakers. Finn had never heard the song before, but for some reason he felt a human had wrote it. Music in Ooo, besides Marceline's beats, didn't have this much emotion in them. Finn had heard some music from pre-war civilization from Marcy and this was similar. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just barge in to make sure she was safe, but he knew that not much could hurt the Vampire queen. As he approached the door he didn't have to choose as it flung open and his swiftly pulled inside. The smoke was much thicker than he realized as he began coughing on it.

"Mar- echh, echhhh," he coughed and coughed as he inhaled more of the smoke, "Marcy what is going on?" He didn't see any source of smoke, it was as if the smoke had just formed out of thin air. Finn began to feel weird, not about to die from asphyxiation weird, more like drinking juice of the elder toad weird. He looked at the Vampire Queen, she looked off, one her eyes were blood red, not just the pupils, but the whites were crisscrossed with veins. Her features seemed much more relaxed too.

"This was the surprise Finn, it's just a little something your ancestors used to do." Marcy with a smirk on her face. "Trust me Finn you'll like this." She handed him the source of the smoke. It looked like a small brown stick with one end burning. On the other end was small hole from which puffs smoke exited. Finn wasn't sure about this something felt a little wrong. He watched as the vampire queen slid open the windows letting the smoke free into the cave. She noticed Finns hesitation.

"Hey Finn if you don't want any you don't have to." Marceline said to the hero.

"No Marcy, it's cool, Only live once right," the hero said with shrug. He than brought the non lit end to his mouth and inhaled the smoke. He didn't cough anymore, standing in the room got him use to the smoke. This time though he felt more of it affects. Finn already thought Today was a weird day, but now it was getting to another level. As he exhaled the smoke he felt light headed, but then that faded and he felt relaxed, than he felt like he had all the energy in the world. He thought he was safe from coughing, but then it started. After a wave of heavy coughs the hero felt a new form of bliss. The room around him seemed to have a strange hue to it. He wasn't hallucinating, not like when he would drink juice of the elder toad. It felt like he was processing more than he normally would, seeing the diverse amount of color and structure that made up the room. As if that wasn't enough his stomach began to intensely rumble. It was so loud the vampire queen began to cackle loudly.

"Damn Finn, you got the munchies nerd," she said through laughter. "When's the last time you ate?" She questioned the hero.

"I had bacon and eggs for breakfast, then I split a never ending sandwich with huntress wizard." He immediately regretted saying that, he knew the onslaught of jokes was on its way. He wanted to keep his thing with the wizard on the Down low and he here goes telling Marceline.

"Oooo, did you both eat an end and meet halfway?" The Vampire Queen thought she was riot and laughed as she floated into the kitchen. She took from her fridge a bowl of strawberries. First she sucked the color from it than tossed the colorless husk to the hero. Finn caught it in his mouth and munch down on the still sweet berry. Finn watched as marceline summoned her axe bass and began to strum along to the song.

Finn sat at kitchen counter, eating strawberries as he watched her play. The difference between her soft, sweet, female voice and the singers gruff, male vocals sounded sublime as Marceline synchronized with the song. As she jammed Finn noticed a flyer on the counter.

" _Super secret, beyond rad party for-"._ Finn felt strange as he read the rest. " _The hero of Ooo, Finn. To celebrate his seventeenth birthday."_ As Marceline finished the song she saw Finn reading the flyer. She felt like the biggest moron as she flew at high speed snatching the flyer and tossing it out the living room window.

"Crud, you weren't suppose to see that." She said shyly, realizing her mistake. "Ugh Finn you have to forget that you saw that, it'll break BMO's little robot heart." She was basically pleading which was a bit out of character for her. She just couldn't help but to feel bad for that little robot, it was just too damn cute.

"Wait BMO planned this? Not Jake?" Finn questioned. "That's so sweet of him." Finn's heart felt warm from the thought. And so did his hand. He looked at the thorn and realized it was getting bigger. A bud protruded out of it and increased to the size of a baseball. Finn didn't know what was happening. "Ahhh!" He screamed as the bud got bigger and bigger. The heat he felt was getting intense.

"Finn what is going on!" Marceline screamed.

Finally the bud stopped growing and broke apart revealing a large and beautiful rose. Finn and marceline looked in awe at what was now in the hero's hand. Finn wasn't sure what caused that to happen, maybe the barrier between his essence and the plants had weakened in his current state causing his emotion to influence it more. When Finn plucked it a fresh, soft thorn was left behind in its place. Marceline couldn't help herself as she sucked the red from it.

"Mmmmm," she hummed in bliss, "that is some good red Finn." The hero was a bit saddened, but even white it still looked perfect. He decided he would give it to Kelly tomorrow as a gift. It was put safely in the top of his pack which he left by the door. When he turned around Marceline was floating over the couch strumming her bass aimlessly. Finn sat down next to her expecting it to be a rock per usual, but this time it was soft and plush and he was actually able to relax into.

"Like the new couch Marcy," he said smiling at Vampire.

"Yeah well since I have so much company now-a-days, I figured it was time for an upgrade." She leaned her bass against the wall and settled on the couch. "Too much work to float." She yawned loudly. "So Finn how you holding up?"

"I'm better, thanks for coming by last night though, that helped a lot. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who's dad's a wad." Finn new that he wouldn't have slept that night if it wasn't for her. "That was a bit outta character for you Mar-Mar."

"I owe you Finn." Marcy new she was in an altered state of mind. She couldn't even remember the last time admiting to owing somebody. Ever since Betty came back she had a new source of hope. The thought that maybe Simon could come back reminded what the point of living was. There was a lot that the vampire queen regretted in her lifetime, and she didn't want to look back on it in vain. It was like turning over a new leaf for her.

Finn snickered a little at what she said. At first he didn't actually believe she met it, but then when he looked in her eyes he could see she was serious. "Sorry Marcy, I just never thought I would hear you say that."

"I don't think you've ever been around me intoxicated. I become a blabber mouth." She sighed heavily. "Oh Finn don't you ever feel life is just a long road to nowhereville?"

"Yeah, I think i get that a lot. I mean look at me I'm a single human. Like what's the point of me being here. Am I supposed to just kill bad guys till I die. Or will I one day end up a big sour jerk like my dad?" He was getting low now, "Crap Marcy what if I turn into Billy, just wallowing in my tree house." Finn felt bad throwing the dead hero under the bus. He just always feared becoming like that. What if he did and there was no new Finn to snap him outta of it. Than he remembered what happened to Billy, could that happen to him, become nothing more than a husk for an evil being. Than Finn remembered how he was related to the lich and his heart sunk.

"Finn, Finn, FINN!" Marcy had been saying his name repeatedly to no avail, when she yelled it was she able to pull him from his trance. "Don't think like that Finn, it could be worst, you might end up like me a stuck up vampire who doesn't care about anyone."

Finn couldn't help but feel bad, he knew that wasn't true, Marceline was just lonely, it came with being immortal. He then remembered the song she played for her unknown audience. "Marcy, we both know that isn't true."

"Oh, Yeah, how do you know?" She questioned.

"I know because I hear how much you care in your songs. And I heard how lonely you are when you were playing in the stratosphere a few weeks ago."

The vampire queen's cheeks flushed with color. "How did you hear that?" She screeched in embarrassment. "I was barely in the planet's atmosphere."

"I was having an out of body experience. When I met with Grob Gob Glob Grod before he off'd himself to save his super society." Finn said that like it was bananas. It wasn't the first time Marcy had heard the story, but it still felt just like that, nothing more than a story.

"Jeez Finn that was my personal bizz." Marcy wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she shouldn't feel bad, Finn would never judge her for anything, he had a hero's heart. Her undead heart panged with guilt, this hero was the most whole hearted creature on the planet and the whole land of Ooo has been lying to him. She wanted to spill the beans on the biggest secret. It was about to blurt out, she couldn't control herself. She had no choice, but to cover it up and ended up spewing out the next biggest secret she had inside her. Finn noticed she was acting weird and shocked him more as she blurted out,

" I STILL LOVE PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM." Finn snapped up as she had screamed that, than she let out a sigh of relieve. She might have spilled one of her biggest secrets, but it stopped her from telling Finn one of Ooo's most hidden truths.

Finn looked at the Queen with a bit of shock, but then he smiled. "I always knew you to were once a thing." He leaned into the sofa relaxing once again. "Why did it not work out?" He asked. Secretly he could tell Marcy was hiding something, but he wouldn't pursue it. Who knows what dark secrets she had. He had a lot of respect for the girl, she could have killed him all those years ago.

The vampire queen was seriously contemplating her life choices right now. She had invited Finn over to help him with his issues, but per usual it seems he has already bounced back. Now here she is still wallowing in the past. "Uhh, I don't even know where to begin with that Finn."

"Well when did you two even meet?" He asked the Vampire. Honestly the hero new little of Ooo'S long term history. Even less about his friends past relationships with each other.

Marcy could remember the day still. It was almost 900 years ago, but she'll never forget meeting the Candy Princess. "I was coming back here to Ooo, but it wasn't called Ooo yet, it was free land back then. Well until Princess Bubblegum claimed and began assembling the Princesses. It crazy how much around is because of her." Marcy looked at Finn to see he was listening intently. The Vampire leaned back and looked to the ceiling. "I was coming back to check on Simon, it had been almost 80 years since he set off on his own. He was in his castle, still slightly less crazy than now, but alive and well. After we caught up and I realized he had barely retained his memories, I left. I cried about it for a little bit, but then decided I needed to move on. I went to check on a human camp that lived around here all those years ago." Finn perked up at the mention of human's, he wondered if those were his ancestors, or maybe his dad was from another land. Marceline noticed Finn's attention increase, she didn't want him getting excited. After she explained there was a slim chance they had any relation considering their difference in appearance. Marceline had met a lot of human survivors after her time with Simon and she figured Finn was from the other side of the ocean. The northern part of those land was populated with fair skin and blonde humans.

"When I found the human tribe guess who I see. All pink and perfect, hers truly Princess Bubblegum." Marceline's words were sarcastic, but Finn had feeling that wasn't how Marceline truly felt. "Of course PB lost her beans when her danger detector registered me as a Vampire, but the townsfolk spoke up for me, telling the Princess how I saved the land from the Vampire King. After she left the camp she invited to her castle to 'study me.'" Marceline laughed as she said that, "from there we hung out a lot for a century, then I started dating Ash, and then she convinced me I should end it with him. Of course I ignored it, but like always she was right and Ash was a total wad." Finn cringed at the mention of that tool ex of hers. " Then we went back to hanging out, and things got serious, really serious." Marceline trailed off as she began recollecting the moments that led up to almost 400 years of not speaking.

"Let me guess she choose her people over a relationship and pushed you out?" Finn said describing what happened to him.

"No." Marceline said sternly. "It was my fault. I asked for too much from her, we had all the time in the world, yet I pushed her. Pushed her so much she stopped returning my calls and messages." Marceline had tears forming in her eyes. "Finn you never say a word of this to anyone or I'll skin you alive." She tried to sound angry, but her voice deceived her. She began to cry now, it just all came it once. Her medicated state of mind pushed her to it, but it felt good. She hadn't cried in a long time. Finn wrapped his arm around her, putting her in a friendly embrace. She cried for a second then snapped out of it. Springing up from the seat she declared, "Finn I need help, it's time to change something about myself."

Finn figured he knew where this was going. "So blonde? You sure?" He said humorously.

"What, no!" The vampire exclaimed, "but it is about hair. I think I want to cut it short." She said slowly.

Finn was a little skeptical, "Well if you are sure Marcy." Finn drew his grass sword at half mast, forming a small razor sharp dagger. The magical aspects of it give it the ability to cause harm to a being as powerful as Marceline. The two went outside and began the process. There was an awkward silence as Finn took the first cut through her hair. It was about just below shoulder length, but after a brief contemplation Marcy instructed shorter. The next cut was above shoulder length, just barely grazing her figure. As Finn began to cut more he decided to break the silence.

"So Marcy, you were talking about the Vampire King before. It's pretty radical of you to save all of those humans!" Finn always knew Marceline had a hero inside of her undead heart. "Or were you just showing them your kindness and mercy." He snickered a bit, causing Marcy some stress.

"Sheesh Finn, you can be a real goon sometimes," She said annoyed, "I did it because no one deserves what those blood suckers would do. I hunted them down and absorbed the souls to make sure they couldn't come back."

Finn became confused, nowhere in that story was the classic, 'I made him turn me, than I killed him'.

"Than how did he turn you if you just absorbed him?" He asked.

Marcy exhaled heavily. "As I absorbed him he cursed me with this bite. If I ever wanted to give up being a vampire he will reform from his essence inside of me." Finn cut though the last strands of hair, the excess being blown out the cave by the breezes from the sea. "Thankfully it's near impossible to do, PB once made a turing machine, but I had to explain to her why I couldn't. For awhile she tried to work out another way." It made Marcies undead heart warm remembering how much Bonnibel had cared for her all that time ago.

….

Unknown to Finn and Marcy a eerie black figure lurk outside the cave. It hid in the shadows, but as a strand of black hair floated past a thin, disfigured arm shot out. The creature clutched it in a gruesome, scaly hand. It listened as Marcy explained why she could never turn back. From this knowledge it came up with a plan, the perfect way to test it's magic and to distract the people of Ooo.

….

Marcy waved goodbye to the hero as he departed from her cave. All and all it was a good night with Finn. She felt like he was quiet, but it was his first time, he could have been really high. She twisted the ends of her hair, admiring how well cut they were. Last time she had it short she butchered it with her axe bass. It made her happy to think about how much Finn cared for everyone, Even if they didn't care for him. She wanted to try and make up to him for all he's done, not just for her, but for everyone in Ooo. She knew deep down it would never be over Finn, he was always going to be fighting. Marcy had guilt building in her chest though as she recalled the secret she almost spilled. Finn would be devastated if he ever found out after believing he was all alone. Especially since things would not be the way he expected. She'll just have to live with the fact that Finn was most definitely not the last human on Earth.

….

Across the sea, hundreds of miles off the coast of Ooo, a fleet of silver ships floated on the water. On the front most ship stood a fierce women with a fire in her eyes and a half shaven head. On the exposed skin was a tattoo of a circle with two lines extending from it. She stood on the bridge watching the water. Her strong features and tan, weathered skin matched all the other men in women on board. They all wore armor and carried weapons of various degree. Some even had guns. If they were to get in a fight all were ready. The women, the Captain and elected head official, was ready for whatever Ooo had in store. Her people needed what was on the large continent of land and she was aimed to get it one way or another. Inside her head she secretly hoped this would not lead to violence. It has been over 200 hundred years since their tribe had left Ooo on bad terms, and since then life was a struggle for these humans. The captain hoped things would be getting better for them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update. Been hella busy with school work and finals approaching. I'll try and have another chapter up by Tuesday.**

 **Enjoy this for now!**

 **PS: Do not own a thing.**

By the time Finn has stumbled home it was around eleven o'clock. As he stood on the hill in front of his tree house he saw a light on in the kitch. Jake was home, probably worrying about him. To confirm his suspicion he checked his PDA to see a slew of messages from his brother. Finn quickly sent him and I'm home. A second went by and he saw Jake in the window, his giant paw stretched the distance between them grabbing Finn by the head. He was pulled into the home and tossed on the couch. He was to tired to resist and began to doze off as soon as his body hit material, but Jake pulled him back to the waking world.

"What the stuff man! You can't not respond, I have been worried sick about you Finn." Jake was generally concerned and had a right to be, but Finn didn't want to hear any of it.

"Hey man I was just hanging with Marceline, it's no big deal." Finn defended.

Jakes nose stretched to epic proportions as he took a big whiff of Finn's smell. "You didn't Finn." He said as he recognized the scent. Finn just shrugged.

"No worst than elder toad," he responded.

"You could have at least invited your radical brother," Jake said sounding upset, "You are changing Finn, I think you are becoming more of a man." Jake's face shrunk and a frown creased his face. "You don't need your big bro any more." He squeaked out.

Finn felt really bad now, he hated when Jake got upset. He quickly grabbed his brother in a bro hug. "Jake you know I'll always need you man, through thick and thin you'll always be my best bro." Finn was completely honest with Jake and the dog could tell which made him feel better.

"You are a charmer Finn, how about tomorrow morning we go out and hunt down some monsters." The yellow dog asked. His real intention was to get Finn outside the house so BMO could se up his party.

Finn's cheeks filled with blood as he awkwardly laughed. He tried to figure out an excuse, but lying wasn't his strong suit. "I actually have plans tomorrow morning." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Jake knew something was up, "Oh really," he said skeptically, "and what may these plans be boii?"

"You know just gonna go and uhh, do some favors for PB." He knew it was a bad lie, but he couldn't think of anything else on the fly.

Jake was skeptical, "Come on man you know you can tell me anything." Jake pleaded to the human.

Finn couldn't hide it any longer, "Okay, but if I tell you, promise you won't bug out or anything."

"Come on Finn when do I ever _bug out,"_ Jake said emphasizing the last part.

'So much for keeping this to myself," Finn thought. "I have plans with Huntress Wizard." He said quietly, he clenched his eyes waiting for Jake to flip out. To his disbelieve the dog didn't, Finn opened his eyes to see Jake standing with a casual smile.

"That's really cool man!" He was clearly excited for his brother, but he felt he didn't need to mess with Finn. "Maybe your best bro could tag along?" He asked cautiously.

Finn smiled and wasn't going to say no, he was sure Kelly wouldn't mind a tag along, it was just Jake too. "Yea man sure, but i'm going out early, so if you ain't up you ain't coming."

"Rad man, I'll be up don't worry." Jake said excitedly. "I'm gonna go turn in," He said. Finn was teetering as he was extremely exhausted from the day. "I think you should too, gotta be rested for your date."

Finn became flustered, "It isn't a date!" He bellowed. Jake only laughed as he stretched to the bedroom, grabbing Finn on the way. He instantly fell asleep as his body hit the bed. Finn slept a lot better that night, happy thoughts filling his dreams as he snoozed.

…

The next morning a fast asleep log awoke with little stir. Kelly's form changed as she opened her eyes. A piece of bark remained fastened to her leg. She lazily peeled it off and tossed it through the window. Despite what you would think from her log form, she did not sleep well the previous night. Kelly was becoming conflicted over the feelings in her mind. For as long as she could remember the only feelings she had were either the madness or the sadness. Through training and force of will she fought the madness back, the voices that plagued her so long ago have been silent for some time. Left in their void was only a sense of disparity. Kelly had learned to live like this, hiding the despair with tasks, quests, and missions. On any other day she would wake up, eat, prepare her weapons and potions, then go to wizard city. There she would take usually the first job offered to her, no matter how dangerous. If someone didn't approach her directly she would consult the help-wanted board in the center of the city.

Today was different though, today she had actual plans. Plans with another person! She couldn't believe that. In her head she just couldn't stop thinking about him either. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she poured herself a bowl of acorns and bug milk. As she ate, the memories of him in the grass armor played through her mind. He was so swift, agile, strong it made her head spin. Never before had she met such a fantastic beast. That was only the tip of the spear, during the day they spent together she learned how truly amazing the hero of Ooo is. Kelly finally understood why all the women fell head over heals for him. Not only was he brave, he was such a charmer. His humor and child like behavior made Kelly happy, something she hadn't felt in years.

Then the disparity hit again. Her mind became cloudy with dread as she began to think of reasons why they could never be together. She felt they would weaken each other, it was there internal madness and sadness that gave them strength. There was flaw in happiness, it would make her weak. She shook the thoughts out of her head. The only way was to think about what he had told her in Wizard city yesterday.

…

 _Flashback:_

 _Kelly and Finn sat outside a café on the outskirts of the city. Kelly had learned Finn had never drink espresso and she became determined he had the very best for his first time. While they waited for their drinks they had some casual conversation. Until Finn asked, "So, when did you become such a radical wizard?" Kelly had never been asked this and At first was stunned in thought. Her mind relapsed as old memories played over and over again. Some made sense, others though showed things the wizard couldn't comprehend. Those truths about herself haunted the wizard's mind._

" _Huntress Wizard! Are you okay?" Finn was up gently shaking her by the shoulders. When she snapped out of it she immediately noticed Finn's expression of concern._

" _Jeez Finn, don't you know to not ask a huntress about her past." Kelly snapped, Finn's expression changed, the ends of his mouth dropping into a frown. Kelly felt bad, "i'm sorry Finn I shouldn't have snapped, I just figured you knew what it's like to deal with a troubled past." Now Finn looked mad or was he just contemplating. It was hard for Huntress Wizard to pin his emotion. He sat back down and was silent for a moment. Kelly wasn't sure what to say, but thankfully he broke the tension._

" _Yea I guess I do have a troubled past," he said cautiously, "but I don't think want to let it bug me." He admitted to the wizard._

" _I try not to let it bug me either, but I just can't face it. Pondering the past will make me lose sight of the present, it will make me weak." Kelly said. She wasn't trying to sour the mood, but she felt like she could tell Finn anything._

" _Yea I think I did that awhile ago. When I was younger I would lock things I couldn't handle in a mental vault. I stopped after I relived one of my past lives." Finn pondered for a second. "I think you should think about the past H dub. It can make you stronger." Finn looked into her eyes. "Especially if you have good friends to help you." He said with a smile on his lips. The words comforted Kelly, but it would take more than words to fix her._

…

Kelly smiled as she remembered the moment. 'Maybe he was right,' she thought to herself, 'Could it just be that I'm wallowing in my own pity.' She never had to think about this before now, at least not since she turned to magic. It was never really her choice though, that's why today was so important. She was finally going to be able to get answers, but it didn't feel as satisfying. Her feelings for Finn were clouding her mind. She decided to focus on her goal and locked away her other feelings.

She drank the rest of the milk from her bowl and belched loudly. Looking at the sun's position out of a window in between the grove of trees that made up her home. She could tell it was around nine meaning Finn would be here in an hour. She tossed the bowl on to the counter then walked back into her room. She looked out of the grove, through a massive hole, seeing the distant mountains and lustrous forest that spanned below. It was beautiful, it was perfect, and it was everything for Kelly. Everyday she got this view and it always put things in perspective. She could feel it all, the heartbeat of the forest vibrated in her. The in and out of its breathing rustled the leaves around her head. The breeze seemed to wrap around the wizard, making her feel safe. It was only a moment before it fled and Kelly was left alone again. It filled her heart with sadness to be standing alone, to be here alone.

"Maybe Finn could be the one who is always there," she said aloud to herself. As she looked in her mirror she imagined what it would be like. Kelly saw herself, but instead of alone Finn was there, his arm around her shoulders, and a big goofy smile on his face. She had a smile on her face too, a real big one. Kelly could feel the happiness flowing in her. This image turned to smoke, bringing her back to reality and with it, another wave of sadness.

"UGH, I don't even know if he likes me like that!" Kelly yelled to the empty room as she fell onto her back.

…

Finn awoke peacefully, looking at his alarm clock he saw it was nine. His brother was not present in the room and Finn could hear the sizzling of bacon. The hero felt in a great mood as he jumped from his bed and tossed his pj's to the floor. He smelled under his pits and cringed as the stink burned his nostrils. The hero showered and got himself ready for his adventure. He went to his pack gently removing the white rose. He emptied the rest of its contents sorting through what he would need and what he wouldn't. There was two extra daggers that he immediately put back, he packed snacks and water as well as his flute. Then on top he gently place the rose. With fresh clothes he slung his pack over his shoulder and headed down the ladder. He didn't even notice as he left his signature hat on the bed post.

In the kitchen Jake had breakfast ready, bacon pancakes were stacked high. Finn grinned as his eyes tried to comprehend the amount of food.

"Hungry homie?" Jake asked as he dumped dirty dishes into the sink.

"Yea man this breakfast looks radical!" Finn said as he put his pack down and took a stack of pancakes. He smothered them in maple syrup and cut a big piece out. He stuffed it in his mouth making his cheeks bulge like a chipmunk. The pancake stack began to shrink as Finn practically inhaled the food. He hummed, enjoying the bursts of sweet and savory.

"Glob Jake these bacon pancakes are so good," Finn said complimenting the craftsmanship.

"Made em extra special, since it's your day and all." Jake said reminding Finn that today he was seventeen years old.

Finn had finished his stack and began to chew slowly as he processed that another year of his life went by. He was only seventeen, it felt like he was older. Grant it Finn has done more in his short seventeen years than others do in their entire life.

"Hey Finn, you good over there, you are looking spaced out," Jake snapped his fingers in the heroes face making Finn focus on reality. For a moment he felt like how he felt last night from Marceline's strange smoke.

"Yea man, I was just thinking." Finn said bluntly.

"About what?" The dog ask now interested in the content of Finn's mind.

"About who I am." Finn said with little expression.

"Well, why?" Jake asked. "You already know. You are Finn the human, hero of ooo!" Jake said.

"I guess, but that's more like my job occupation, not really who I am." Finn said, "My job shouldn't be my definition."

Jake pondered this idea for a moment. "Ya, you're right Finn, but even without that title you are still Finn." Jake stretched his paw over the table and place it on Finn's shoulder. Giving him a reassuring squeeze he said, "Don't think about too hard Finn just keep up doing what you're doing, it'll all make sense sooner or later." The dog got up putting his plate in the sink, "This is why I never wanted you to smoke herb, it's making you all introspective."

Finn wasn't sure if that helped, but he looked at the time and figured they should head over. Before the left he told Jake to grab his viola and double checked that he had his flute. Then they were off to Huntress Wizards Grove.

…

Back at her Grove, Kelly was having a minor catastrophe. For the first in her life, that she could remember, she didn't know what to wear. It didn't help that she only had a limited amount to choose from. She was holding her usual purple shirt, but it didn't seem appealing. Tossing it aside she went to her closet. It was either green, red, or blue. The green shirt caught her eye, it was the same emerald green of Finn's grass sword and armor. She took it from her closet, "Huh I don't even remember buying this shirt," she said to herself. Like a wave inside her mind, memories flooded her thoughts. She could see herself, but she wasn't herself, where her leaves were grew dark brown hair, instead of hunter's eyes her iris was round, and instead of turquoise skin she had dark olive skin. She could remember the pain of that day, the arrow sticking through her thigh as she bleed heavily on the forest floor. The jolts of pain she felt as she collapsed on the base of a tall oak. She was wearing the emerald green shirt. The rest of the memory was blurry, but all she knew was she stood in her room today, motivated to get the answers to that memory. Today she will find out how she survived and how she lost her humanity. The emerald green shirt was her final choice which she slipped on, followed by her cape, and black eye mask. As she tossed her quiver on her back along with her bow there was a knock from the front of the grove. Finn was here and Kelly had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. As she approached the wall it receded revealing Finn, and to Kelly's surprise Jake. She was relieved to see it wouldn't be just Finn and herself, there was a buffer for the awkwardness that could unfold. It also pleased her that he had his viola, the more instruments the better.

"Hey H dub!" Jake exclaimed.

"What's up Jake," she said with a smile. Finn and her met eyes and she almost lost her voice, quickly she recovered, "Hey Finn," she said shyly, pleading that her voice didn't quiver.

He immediately notice how beautiful she looked in the emerald green shirt, it was nice change from her usual dark colors. It made her skin look like it was glowing and her whole demeanor was different. Finn didn't know it at the time, but it wasn't her shirt that made her look happy. She was just happy that two people cared enough about her to help her like this. He was so caught up by her looks Finn forgot to say anything. It took a smack from Jake to get his head on strait.

"Hey Ke- er H dub". Finn said stopping himself from revealing her real name.

Kelly had blushed after watching Finn practically drool over her. At the same time he was so kind not revealing her name. Even though she wouldn't have been mad if Jake knew her name, he would most likely learn it by the end of this. That reminded the wizard to what their mission was today.

"So you guys are probably wondering what my biz is," Kelly said jumping to the ground.

"Yeah!" Finn said excitedly.

"Well I need you guys to play for the forest spirit and summon him." She said plainly.

The heroes looked at each other then back to the wizard. "How do we do that?" Jake asked raising his hands in the air.

"Uh, you play your instruments while thinking about something important." Kelly said, she began to realize how little information she had about this ritual. That was all there was though. The memory would always be fresh in her mind, it was more of just words, sometimes they would have a voice. Always telling her to play for what matters and she would have her answers. It was a rusty one, like all the others from the time before.

"OK, that doesn't sound to hard," Finn said. "Oh by the way," he began reaching into he bag and pulling out the rose, "I got this, oh, well I kinda made it for you," he said handing it the wizard.

Kelly held it in her palm marveling at how perfect it was. "Thanks Finn," she said as she used her telekinesis to put it in her house. The heroes watched in awe as the flower floated through her door and landed gently on the counter. "That was really nice of you," she said her cheeks flooding a dark green, "We better get on our way, I'm not sure how late in the day he will be awake." Her door closed and she began to lead them to their destination.

"So exactly where are we going?" Jake questioned. "Does this place have some spiritual significance?" He said curiosity filling his words.

"Yea, but not the usual kind, more like a step up. I think this is his home, I guess it's sorta mine too." Kelly said trailing off. Memories flooded her head, she was back at the base of the oak. The blood had pooled around her and was seeping into the ground. She watched as it slithered into the spring only a few feet before her. Kelly thought that was the day she would die. Until a bright white light emerged from the pond. Basking her in light. She heard a voice say, "Your blood is now one with the forest, it will be your blood that defends it." The light blinded her and all she could make it out was a bulbous green shape. The next thing she remembers is the voices, and the magic flowing through her.

Kelly didn't realize she fainted until she opened her eyes. Finn had her in his arms, thankfully he had just been able to catch her as she fell. "Are you okay?" He asked very concerned. "That's the second time you've blanked out on me."

"If there's anything you need to get off your head tell us." Jake said as he morphed his back into a chair. Finn put her in that chair and they continued on.

Kelly couldn't help but blush at how she was being treated. She almost felt like a princess.

"Anything Kelly, you can trust us." Finn said looking her in the eyes.

She took a deep breath and stood up. "This way," she said walking into the brush. The heroes followed and saw the beautiful grotto on the other side. For Kelly it was all too familiar. She saw a strange gap in the tree line. It was there that she fell upon that oak. It was that oak that gave its life for Kelly.

"About 18 years ago I was reborn. Before that day, I was a mere human girl who had no idea what the future held." As Kelly began Finn's ears popped up at the word human.

"Wait, you were human?" Finn asked stunned. "And if that was 18 years ago, were you with the same group as my family?"

"Yea that's cray, Finn is the last human," Jake chimed in.

"Well I was with a group of a few humans, my family I guess. We had left the colonial fleet to try and reclaim land in Ooo." Finn's mind was flipping, a whole fleet of humans couldn't go extinct in just 18 years. "When we arrived the wizards put a bounty on our heads, considered as outlaws since we did not follow their covenant."

"Wait what covenant," Finn said interrupting.

"Long before i was born wizards and humans fought over Ooo, but it was stopped by Bubblegum. A treaty was made that brought peace. At the price of the humans freedoms, they were banished and took to the sea. I really don't know much more than that." Finn knew that Marceline encountered humans along time ago, but they had been here just 18 years ago. His dad could have been with the same group as Kelly. "So after we got the bounty on our heads they had hunted and killed everyone of us, I was all that was left."

Finn and jake's hearts pinged with guilt. They listened closely as she walked across to where the mighty oak tree once stood. "It was here I laid bleeding out, it was here he gave me life, and it will be here that we summon him again. He owes me answers and the memories of those who I lost."

"Huntress wizard" Finn began, but she cut him off.

"Finn, please call me Kelly." She said making the boy blush.

"Kelly, this is some really heavy stuff. But I need to know, do you think the other humans are still alive?"

Kelly hadn't ever pondered this thought, but it seemed ridiculous for them to have all died. Her memories were blurry at best of time before she got killed. There was pictures of boats and the open sea, then a helicopter flight, next thing she knows she is right back on the mighty oak tree.

"I would think so," she said, "the Forest spirit would know more."

"Okay then let's do this," Finn said pulling out his flute.

"First we need one more thing. At the center of this pond is a magical flute that we need." Kelly said.

Finn didn't think twice as he said okay and dived into the water. To Jake's surprise as his feet made it below the water's surface he came flying back out head first crashing to the forest floor.

"What happened?" Finn asked rubbing his head.

"We have to drink the water, than to the one with the most righteous heart the flute will appear." She said crouching by the ponds edge. "But it'll be one heck of trip."

"Whatever, I'm down for some hallucinogens. How long we talking here?" Jake asked.

"Only about an hour, but we won't remember the most of it." She said.

They all took a palm full of water. After a few glances between them, they all drank.

Immediately the effects kicked in, Jake fell to the ground first, followed by Finn. Kelly stayed with it for a second, glancing at the spot she had once been dying at. Then she fell on her back, her head landing on Finn's chest.

The three layed still staring at the sky as they had vivid hallucinations. For Jake and Kelly it was a sea of colors and shapes that was impossible to navigate. Finn saw something different. His eyes focused on the trees above, there leaves blurred together into giant fluffy green clouds. He was having an out of body experience. His essence exited his physical form and ascended into the clouds. Finn could hear the rustling of the leaves as he passed through the strange green clouds. On the other side was a quaint wooden cottage. Finn had little choice as he floated through door into the home. It was a minimalistic home, nothing more than a sofa and television. Sitting there was a green bulbous creature with a big fat nose. Finn noticed water dripped all throughout the home, He looked up to see the roof was transparent. Not a window, but water, the pond was right above him. He wasn't sure how he went up and ended up down, but he had experienced many weird things while on the spiritual plane.

The creature noticed Finn and stood up from the couch. "Hello Finn." It said, "I am the spirit of this forest." It said plainly in a calm voice. "I see you have entered my domain in search of this." At his words a short white flute appeared. It floated in front of Finn just out of reach.

"Yea, I need that for Kelly." He said. When he tried to grab the flute it disappeared. Finn started get angry, he wondered what the spirits issue was.

"Not so fast Finn," the Forest Spirit said, "Why should I let you have my flute?" It asked.

"My friend needs it, honestly she needs you man." Finn said.

The spirit stood there looking at the boy.

"Well, are you gonna hand it over or what?" Finn asked as he became impatient. This spirit seemed like he was screwing with Finn, he just stood there with the flute in his outstretched hand. The hero wished he could just grab it. At the thought his grass sword responded. A vine shot from Finn's palm faster then either of the two could comprehend. By the time the spirit knew what was happening the flute had vanished from his hand.

"So I see you let your other half do the work these days Finn. Watching you two progress has been interesting." The spirit said.

"What do you mean, progress?" Finn asked, the flute now in his hand.

"Your sword is of my domain, created by the grasses of my land. I gave the wizard who created it the magic to do so. I'm the one who gives it life as it spreads through your body. Finn the sword is cursed and usually it absorbs the essence of its yielder. Then it returns to the grass wizard and he absorbs the energy." Finn was shocked by what he heard. "The only difference is the your hero spirit tamed the creature, it preferred living with you then doing the Grass Wizard's bidding."

The spirit's word made Finn's head spin, he looked at the sword. Knowing this actually made him feel good. Something about him was so powerful it made and evil instrument learn good. Finn snapped back to reality.

"I'm not here to talk about this. I came for the flute." Finn said strongly. "And now I'm gonna leave, and you better show up."

"Wait Finn," the spirit called out. "Don't break her heart."

As the words were said Finn was ripped out the door by an unseen force. His essence slammed back into his body and his eyes shot open wide. Immediately he could feel the cold porcelain of the flute. He saw Jake and Kelly looking over him.

"Finn you got the flute!" Kelly proclaimed excited by his success. She took it from him and looked it over. "Wait that means you saw him didn't you? Did he said anything about me?" She asked to learn what Finn might know.

"No he was kinda a jerk," he said to the disappointment of the wizard. Finn noticed the despair forming in her eyes, he could tell this was important to her. "Don't worry Kelly, we'll make him come."

"Hopefully. We have everything we need so let's play." She said. "Finn you use this," Kelly handed him the flute, "It is played best by those it has chosen."

"Okay, you can play mine." Finn handed her his taped up flute.

As Kelly took it she felt a strong feeling fill her body. It began to hit her that they were going to summon the spirit that let her cheat death. She never asked to become what she was today and she definitely didn't ask for her memories to be destroyed. All Kelly wanted was closure now, she wanted to know who it was that died those few days that she had been a human in Ooo. Most importantly she wanted to remember who it was that killed them. It was a dark truth, but in her mind it was reality.

As she brought the flute to her lips she knew that could not be what she played for. Kelly looked at Finn and forgot about the past. With the image of him there she closed her eyes and began playing. She thought about the future that would be open to her with this burden off her chest. Specifically a future with Finn, she knew it would hurt to see those who had died, but at the same time she felt that Finn would be there for her. Kelly thought it was crazy, but he really could be the one. Never before had she made this much progress with another being. Only in day had they become closer than she has been to anyone since becoming a wizard.

Before Finn began playing he imagined what it would be like to be with Kelly. He wasn't sure if she liked him that way, but maybe after time. Little did he know she had already fallen for Finn. It was obvious the wizard had become an important aspect of Finn's life. It had only been a short time they were acquainted, but something about her struck Finn. Maybe it was that she used to be human, the only connection he had to finding a whole fleet. That sat at the back of his mind, there was nothing he could do now and all he wanted to do was help Kelly. He thought about how important it was for her to get this closure. He also thought about what the spirit said, ' _do not break her heart'._ Finn was sure he wouldn't, not after what happened with FP, he wasn't going to put another innocent soul through that.

Jake added in the strings to the winds, he thought about how important his family was to him. Not just Lady and his pups, but Finn, Beemo and the rest of his friends throughout Ooo. His viola and there flutes started a little shaky, but then they all found a groove. The song they unfolded was becoming more and more beautiful. Gently filling the grotto with its tune. All three played there hearts out to make the spirit come.

They did not have to play for long as a bright white light shone from the pond. At of its water emerged the bulbous green spirit.

"You have summoned me Kelly, why?" It spoke directly to the wizard.

She was in awe, her eyes watery with tears. Her brain took a second to truly comprehend that he was right there. Then she remember what she came for and it snapped her back to reality. "Why didn't you let me die!" She yelled at the spirit, it made Finn and Jake jump. They didn't realize what was happening. As Kelly saw the spirit it had awakened the forgotten memories. All of it was there now. How she had gotten to Ooo, the people she was with, and why they were all dead and she wasn't. "You let them die, but saved me! Why me?" She started out strong, but the last words barely slipped out.

"Please, Kelly, stay calm. You needn't worry anymore. You have your memories. Now you know what you lost and the killer." It spoke somberly.

She hadn't a clue who it could be. After her change she hunted throughout wizard city and Ooo. After beating up many wizards and witches she came to found none could have been the killer. Barely any of them had a problem with humans. As she looked into her memories she saw the killer's face. It made sense to her, he was an old and resentful wizard. His name was Calcifer. Kelly had never met him, but his legend was well known. His most famous characteristic was how much he hated humans.

"Wait, but he's been dead for like eighteen years." She said confused now.

"Exactly."

At the spirit's words Kelly was thrown into her memories. She began to faint, but thankfully was caught by Finn. Kelly was back on the oak tree, her blood spilled everywhere. It was more clear now, she could hear Calcifer following her. His maniacal laughter reverberating through her ears. Then the forest spirit appeared. It transcended Kelly into the Huntress Wizard. She remembered how she used her powers to kill the evil wizard **.** Kelly was stunned that all this time she had avenged those who were lost.

She snapped back to reality. Kelly noticed Finns concerned expression and his strong arm around her back. She was grateful he had caught her, but when she saw the spirit she was filled with rage. As she stood she prepared to give him a lashing. That feeling faded though as she realized it wasn't his fault. It was no ones, or maybe it was Calcifer's, but he was dead. No human had to face his torture again.

"Just go." Was all she said as she walked into the woods wrapping up in her cloak. Finn scowled at the spirit than followed Kelly into the woods. Jake tagged along, but kept his distance giving the hero space. The spirit dissipated, it hoped she understood.

Kelly wasn't sure where she was going. Finn called to her, he was following a few feet behind, struggling to keep up. Kelly wanted to get away from him, but she knew it was impossible. Her heart skipped a beat as he called her again, this time concern riddling his words. She had to stop, she owed him that much, she owed herself more. Kelly stopped running and collapsed to her knees. Now that she wasn't focusing on anything else the memories filled her head. She could see all their faces. Her team, her friends, her mission. Finn caught up to her and crouched down beside her.

"We came here to barter a new deal with Grandmaster Wizard, before he became head honcho. It was our mission to kill Calcifer for Grandmaster Wizard. I guess we succeeded, but after all this time the fleet probably assumed the worst." Kelly began to cry. "They all died for nothing Finn. All of them, I can barely remember their names now. I just thought if I remembered it would be better. I don't think I'll ever really better." She trailed off.

"It's okay Kelly, this was never gonna be easy. You knew that coming in. At least you don't have to worry about Calcifer **.** Now you can began grieving and move on." Finn said. "It'll get better, I promise." His words comforted the wizard, it made her realize she has been grieving for long time.

With a weak smile she removed her eye mask and threw it to the trees. "It's time to move on now. I won't be needing to hide my identity with that monster dead." She laughed. "I guess I never needed to." Finn smiled happy that Kelly seemed okay.

The two realized that they were completely alone, neither of them saw Jake. Theirs eye met. "Thank you so much Finn, I wouldn't have gotten this closure without your help." She didn't know what came over her, but she leaned into him. Her arms sliding behind his neck as she kissed him. Finn didn't know what to do, his body tensed up. It deterred Kelly, she backed off him. She knew it wasn't going to work, even with the tremendous weight off her shoulders she still felt they would make each other weak. Kelly looked at Finn not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell what Finn was thinking, but as he closed the gap and began kissing her she didn't need to know.

She broke away from him. "Finn, we shouldn't be doing this." She said somberly.

"Why?" Finn questioned.

Kelly pondered for a second, making sure she found the right words. "Because you will make me soft. That is to say, if I ever truly find what I'm looking for what will I have to be tough for? I thought finding my memories would make me see other wise, but it just makes me feel it more." Kelly sighed heavily and stood up. "We are amazing beasts Finn, amazing beasts like us don't get the happily ever after."

Finn laughed, he didn't mean too, but he hadn't heard anything more ridiculous in his life. "Kelly, I like you a lot. And I think you like me too. I get it's hard to find what the point is, but it doesn't mean happiness is impossible." She didn't seem to be convinced. "If we are amazing beasts, than it is our duty to be amazing. Think of it as a challenge to overcome, because I want this to work."

Kelly was feeling a little better about the situation, but still had her doubts. Before she could say anything Jake had emerged from the brush. She blushed not sure how much he had heard.

"Hey Finn, I need to get out of here and take care of some stuff." He said.

"Okay man, I'll see you later, I'm gonna stay with Kelly to make sure she's okay." Finn said to his brother.

Jake began to stretch high into the sky. "By the way don't come home till after 4!" He yelled as he stepped away from the two.

"What does that mean?" Kelly asked.

"Oh there having a secret surprise party for my birthday. I'm not suppose to know though." Finn said. "You should come!" He exclaimed.

Kelly wasn't sure if that's what she needed, but it something about spending time with Finn attracted her. She felt stupid about what she said, Kelly knew that they could be strong together. Remembering her team and how strong they were reminded her two heads can be better than one.

"Finn," she said grabbing his arm, "I want to try this. I want to try us." She leaned and kissed him again. This time with vigor. It lasted a moment as their lips became acquainted. They parted, both breathless from the heat of their kiss. Kelly wasn't sure what to do next, thankfully Finn took the lead.

"Come on let's go find a wicked dungeon and see how amazing we really are." He said taking the wizard's hand and pulling her out of the forest into the grasslands. He laughed like a child as he ran across the hills of the prairie. Kelly finally forgot about the past, about the madness and the sadness, as she chased Finn. She felt free now and it was amazing.


	4. 4-6

**Own nothing**

That same morning Marceline found herself awake and restless. After Finn left the night before she made herself silly. She might have blown through the whole stash, but it was worth it to curb the sting from her 'incident', as she called it . Now that she was sober it was hard to push the thoughts from last night away. Marceline wasn't sure how to deal with this feeling. All she could think about was Bonnibel and it was driving her insane. Old memories played through her head like a movie. All their good times and bad times cycled over and over. They revolved around a single memory. Marceline felt tears in her eyes as she recollected that day.

 _Flash back_

 _Marceline's room was black, the intense rays of the sun blocked by thick shades. She laid with a mobile device in her face. Looking at the screen that hadn't changed in almost an hour._

" _Ugh! What is her deal?" Marcy yelled to the empty room, then her messenger pinged._

 _Marceline held her breath as a message popped up from Bonnibel. It wasn't what she wanted to see though. It read, ' sorry Marceline, not today, I'm just too busy with royal business.'_

 _Tiny fires formed in Marceline's eyes as she shrieked and slightly morphed into her demon form. It had been the same thing everyday and night and it outraged her. Her anger pushed her to fly at light speed all the way to the Candy Kingdom. She flew so fast the sun didn't even bother her, her form had practically change from matter to light. Marceline burst through the Princess's bedroom window, to no surprise she wasn't there. Using her demon eyes Marceline was able to locate the Princess. She was two floors below. Instead of using doors and stairs, Marceline broke right through the floor and walls, smashing right into the room. She found Bonnibel reading to her people. Reading to them like simple children, that's practically what they were in Marcy's mind at the time. They all looked at her in surprise as she burst through the wall._

" _So this is what is so important?" she yelled causing the Princess to jump and her people to quiver in fear, "this is your 'royal business'," she said with venom in her voice._

 _Marceline had known she went too far the second she looked into the Princess eyes. She could see fear in them._

" _Marceline I," the Princess said shakily. She didn't get to finish as the Vampire Queen burst through the window._

 _The Princess looked out the shattered window. "I'm sorry." Slipped from her mouth as she felt the guilt of breaking her lovers undead heart. That pain was blocked as one of the young candy people began to cry._

 _End flashback_

Marceline wasn't proud of that day. She ended up not coming back to Bonnie's land for almost 400 years. It wasn't until the day she met Finn and Jake did she step foot in official Candy Kingdom territory.

Even though they had spent some time together in the past couple years she wouldn't call it anything special. The closet they had gotten since that day was when she helped her save Hambo. Marceline realized she had never apologized for that, ' _Maybe I should do that,' she thought to herself, 'or maybe she doesn't even remember that day.'_

Marceline wasn't to sure what her plan was, but she had a feeling she needed to see the pink Princess. She could see the bright rays of the sun and knew it was to intense for regular cover ups. Marcy wore a thick black shawl that covered her whole body, complete with a hood. To cover her face she donned a sunproof face mask, it was a gold tinted glass shield. She pulled the hood of her shawl up covering any other exposed areas of skin.

Properly covered she began her flight to the Candy Kingdom. From the air she could see many occupants of Ooo going about their day. First she saw Jake and Beemo decorating the tree house, beside the usual party favors it looked like they had a lot of flat planks and metal tubing. Marceline wasn't sure what the deal was, but she would find out tonight.

Further ways through the grass lands she spotted Finn's golden locks. She could see Huntress Wizards fingers clasped in his hair as the two feverishly made out. She whistled as she watched the two, the wizard's body pressed hard ontop of Finns. A pile of loot layed next to them and Marcy could notice the scratches and bruises on their bodies. Marcy had to slow down to make sure she got all this, never before has Finn gotten this far with a girl. For someone with no experience he seemed to be pleasing the wizard. Her supersonic hearing could pick up the lucky girls moans of pleasure as his hands explored her body. Marcy was impressed as she flew away from the scene.

She came up to the Candy Kingdom, first noticing the change in security. The Princesses kingdom was looking more like a fortress now. It reminded Marcy of the good ole days. Back when the Princess began what Marcy called the "dictator phase". It was around three hundred years ago, back when she was still pulling her Kingdom back together after the Lich.

 _Flashback_

 _Marceline flew over the kingdom, it was decimated. The lich had torn the entire land apart in his quest of destruction. Thankfully the hero Billy was able to stop him, but not before the lich had killed thousands. Marceline didn't dare land, she saw all she had to from the sky. Technically the Princess didn't own the sky. Marceline had spent the last century at home in the nightosphere after she had ruined their relationship._

 _Marcy's feelings for Bonnibel drove her to find the Princess. She knew she couldn't work up the nerve to approach her, but knowing she was safe would be a relieve._

 _Thankfully Marcy saw the Princess, she was talking to Billy and his now ex-girlfriend Canyon._

" _Thanks guys, if we didn't trap the Lich we might all be history." She said to the heroes._

 _Billy spoke, his voice young and words full of life. "He might be imprisoned, but he still has his ability of possession." He said._

" _Yea and not everyone can fight it." Canyon chimed in._

" _I have a plan." The Princess begin. "For now we will put him in the castle, what's left of it." She motioned to the crumbling building. "He won't be able to posses Neddy and when the tree grows full again it should block his magic."_

" _Are you sure that'll work?" Canyon asked._

" _The tree produces high levels of life energy and good vibes. It should be more than enough, but until it grows I'll have to develop a counter measure. You two should stick around to make sure he stays caught." She said full of self confidence._

 _Marceline was happy to see she survived, but it also upset her to see level of destruction. The castle was about all that was left and it wasn't much more than the center spire. Not even the bubblegum tree survived. Marcy could only imagine Neddy was not coping well. Even if she wanted to say hi, Marcy would only distract the Princess from her duties._

 _She couldn't have been more wrong. That night Bonnibel laid in her roofless castl_ e. _Above the sky was black, the stars drowned out by the smoke. It all spewed from countless fires across Ooo. Despite the gloom reality, all she saw in the night sky was her ex-lover's hair. The vast darkness was the same shade of black. It was to much for her. She began to cry as the pain of losing Marceline joined the pain of losing her people._

 _End flashback._

Ooo was a lot different now compared to back then. Marcy could tell the second she got back it had changed. It was as if Ooo was becoming segregated. There was democracy now, more than one finger in the pie. Well more like a pseudo democratic monarchy. It still seemed like Bonnibel was the ruler of all, but lately the other kingdoms have gotten restless. None of them, besides the Flame kingdom, has any real ground against PB though. Thankfully that dirt bag king of Ooo had been removed before he could cause any real damage. Marcy knew how much different it use to be. Before the Lich Princess Bubblegum was the only leader around Ooo, probably explains why the Lich was able to conquer so much. Before him though she would hold all the cards. Everything that happened, anything that you needed, anywhere you wanted go, was all in the Candy Kingdom. Of course after it got leveled a lot of gangs sprung up. They started to try and take over, but when PB invented the Guardians there was no one that could stop her from taking all that she wanted. Marceline would humor herself sometimes thinking about a truly tyrannical Bubblegum. She was a genius and in the right mindset the whole planet could be conquered by her sugary sweetness.

Marcy flew right over the wall, the Guardians paying no mind to her. It was clear something was going down. A lot of ground commotion caught her attention, then she noticed the crane in front of the castle gait. Suspended a few feet from the ground was a pallet of what looked like TNT. Marcy saw the Princess on looking as two Rattle ball soldiers carried a massive chunk towards the castle.

Marcy landed next to her, the Princess didn't seemed alarm at her sudden appearance. "Uh, PB you aren't planning on destroying the kingdom are you?" Marcy said.

"Huh," the Princess said before she realize who had joined her, "No, I'm digging." She began to walk towards the Rattleball soldiers. "Boys be careful with that!"

"Wait, digging for what?" Marceline said tagging along with the Princess. As she got closer to the palace she saw the hole that had been made right in front of the door. It looked almost 40 feet deep. At the bottom wasn't mud, it looked more like a hard sandstone.

"I don't know exactly. At first I checked the river, followed it all the way up stream." Marcy wasn't sure what she was talking about. "No dice, it was clean all the way. Than I figured I should go right to the source."

"The source of what!" Marcy exclaimed very confused now.

"Uhh, I'm not sure, bout to find out though. Lower it in carefully boys!" She commanded. "So why you stopping by?" The Princess asked turning to Marceline.

Marceline was at a lost for words, thankfully her mask covered her face. She was saved by one of the soldiers saying the charge was set.

"Ok everyone back it up!" The Princess yelled. "We're going loud." Marceline and the Princess took cover behind a portable barricade. From there Bonnibel flipped the switch and after a second the charge detonated. The explosion shook the whole kingdom. PB rushed to the hole, Marceline followed. There was an immediate noticeable change, for one a green hue radiated from the hole. When the two got over it they saw an emerald gem, it was lodged in a white fleshy looking substance. Before anyone could say a word a crease formed in the substance. It opened revealing a row of big yellow square teeth. The ground began to shake as the creature roared from its gaping maw. Quicker than expected it shot from the hole landing behind the two. It was a gruesome creature. Nothing more than a massive mouth on a thick body held up by six muscular legs. It's tail resembled that of a scorpion, arching forward over the body. Expect instead of a stinger there was a sealed hole, almost like an anus. No one had to wonder for long what it did as the beast began spawning eggs from the tail. They hatched immediately into smaller tailless versions of the creatures. The gumball guardians took notice, bellowing their call as they released a laser salvo. Unfortunately the mother was to fast, moving quicker than they could keep up.

"Everyone to defensive positions this is a code red, protect the ca-". The Princess was cut off as the ground began to shake more violently than last time. Around Marcy and PB three holes began to form. The dirt giving way as three smaller tailed creatures climbed out. These didn't sport a gem, the Princess started to realize they must be female and the smaller drones male.

She didn't have much more time to think as the ground gave way and her and Marcy began to fall. Marceline tried to grab the Princess and fly them to safety, but failed to as her feet became sucked downwards. Her foot was caught in the soil as more dirt began to pile around their waists. All at once the lower layers of dirt gave away and they were in free fall. Instinctively Marceline morphed forms becoming a large werewolf type creature. She wrapped herself around the Princess protecting her as they fell.

… 20 minutes earlier…

Finn and Kelly had decided to relax after their bout of dungeon diving. In the past couple hours the two managed to find three and had racked up serious loot. They carried bags full of it, not to mention the expensive armor and jewelry they wore.

"Dang Finn that was a lot of fun," Kelly said as she sat on the slope of a small hill. "That really cleared my head."

"Yea, nothing beats a good dungeon crawl to set your mind strait." Finn said collapsing on his back. "I'm pooped."

Kelly began to take off her stolen gear, throwing it in the bag of loot. "You really know how to show a girl a good time Finn," Kelly said smiling at the hero. Seeing her happy gave the heroes butterflies. He knew he was falling in love with her, he could feel it. It felt just like when he met FP. The feeling made him afraid.

"Heh, yeah." Finn said sorta bummed out now. He began to have some dark thoughts about his failed relations.

"Everything okay Finn," Kelly asked noticing his change in demeanor.

He stripped himself of the golden necklaces and gauntlets as he spoke, "Yea, it's just I really like you Kelly. You are amazing in so many ways," His words made the huntress blush, "but the girls I end up liking sooner or later - go away." Finn wasn't sure if that's how he wanted to put it, but he couldn't figure out how to generalize his past failures.

Kelly didn't know what to say. Of course she had heard gossip about Finn and FP's fall out. It was all just talk though, she felt like Finn was showing his true self, and Kelly was in love. It actually hurt her feelings that he thought she would be like the others. Kelly was no stranger to people's mistake. With her memories somewhat back she could recall being told no one is perfect. It was a women's sweet voice, maybe it was her mother.

"Finn, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not like that." She removed her cape and tossed it to the side. As she spoke, Kelly laid down next to the hero. "I know that you are good hearted and wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. I don't want to loose you Finn, you're the first person who I have connected with in so long." Kelly looked into his eyes as she said that. She just noticed how close they were, their shoulders were pressed together and their faces only a few inches apart. There wasn't a second thought as she closed the gap. Their lips meeting in the middle. They lingered, but Kelly wanted more. She kissed him again this time there lips parting and wrapping around each other.

Finn was shocked at first. He didn't have experience kissing to this degree. As Kelly kissed him deeper and more he noticed her tongue licking his lower lip. Than it forced itself in. Before that Finn had thought the kiss was intense, but now as Kelly and him feverishly made out he started to feel hot. The wizard got on top of him and had wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn tried his best to keep up, he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He opted to put one on her lower back to hold Kelly closer. Having her close to him made Finn feel good. His other hand went into her leave hair. He was surprised to find it soft and loose. Finn could tell she liked that. He massaged her scalp and his other hand drifted lower. Kelly moaned with pleasure as he squeezed her butt, grabbing it tight pulling her even closer to him. Her sounds made Finn know he was doing good.

Kelly wasn't sure where this came from. It just seemed like second nature to her. There was memories of her kissing people when she was human. They were cloudy and hard to picture, but all she knew was this how she showed Finn how much she loved him. It was obvious he was inexperienced as he tried to keep up. Kelly was trying to keep up with her own self. Her body moved so quickly desperately wanting more of the hero. She found her hands moving from around his neck to under his shirt. His skin was soft, but rough with scars. Under it she could feel his strong, toned muscles. She broke there kiss sitting up on Finn's lap, her legs wrapped around his sides, her face flushed from embarrassment.

In the distance an explosion rang out, echoing over the hills of the green prairies.

Finn and kelly scrambled to there feet, "Kelly look!" Finn said pointing in the direction.

She had been putting on her clothing and didn't see the smoke before another more violent rumbling occurred. The Gumball Guardians could be seen attacking something inside the candy walls. "Finn we need to get there now. Come on." She said running towards the kingdom. She was upset their moment was ruined, but they would get another chance. Kelly knew now that she wanted to make Finn hers. She wanted to take his virginity.

"Wait what about the loot?" Finn questioned.

"Finn leave it," she said annoyed. "We have to travel through the dirt." Kelly took Finn's hand pulling him along. Than at the same time, both the two focused their abilities and morphed to the grass and soil jetting across the hills and prairies. If they thought their kissing was intense, this was twice that. As their material parts disassociated the physical barrier between their minds broke. Finn could feel everything Kelly was. It was amazing. They were seeing each other's deepest thoughts. It was only for a brief second as the two reformed outside the castle. They looked at each other in disbelief to what happened. Both had scene how much they cared for the other, it was the prominent thought in their minds before they traveled.

Screaming made them look back to the castle. Candy people were being chased out of the gait by strange creatures. Their gaping maws flinging drool as six legs rushed towards the citizens. Lollipop girl had one right behind her. Kelly used her telekinesis sending an arrow into the creature's skull. It's momentum drove its face to the ground as it died. She began to take out others as Finn headed to the gait. More candy people came out, but they weren't followed.

"Kelly!" Finn exclaimed drawing the wizards attention as she killed off the last of the beasts. "The whole kingdom is crawling with them!"

Kelly rushed to the gait and saw inside Finn wasn't exaggerating. The creatures covered almost all the buildings and more seemed to be crawling out of the ground. Immediately they noticed the two and began to attack. The grass sword detected the immediate danger and wrapped Finn in armor. Kelly took out her bow now, effortlessly firing three arrows. Finn followed suit at high speed slicing the creatures to bits. Kelly kept firing arrow after arrow, but the creatures were getting closer. Inevitably they surrounded her, but she wasn't afraid. Putting her hand to the ground she used her magic to grow thorn bushes. They came out of the ground so fast they impaled the surrounding creatures before they could even move.

Finn watched Kelly use her magic and he thought how lucky he was. He has seen her magic at work in the dungeons, but the speed she summoned that was crazy. Kelly was a radical dame in Finn's mind and she just keeps on proving it. They fought through the candy streets. Killing every creature they saw. At the yard in front of the palace came into view both watched as Rattleball soldiers battled against three big versions of the creatures. All of them kept depositing eggs that quickly hatched into the drones.

"Kelly we need to take those out." Finn said. They looked around the area for a solution. Finn saw it. "There." He said pointing to the large pallet of TNT. "I'll slice the rope, attract the beasts and you light it up with a flaming arrow. Wait can you do flaming arrows?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, but Finn you'll get blown to bits!" She said concerned. "There has to be another way." As she said that one of the Guardians came crashing down. The drones covered it from head to toe causing it to topple.

"There isn't, get to a roof and hit it when I give the signal." Finn said it with urgency, before he rushed into the battle he looked Kelly in the eye and with all his honesty said, "I'll be okay, I promise." With a quick smile he left the streets. Kelly didn't like this. She had just gotten someone, now the thought of losing him made her feel sick. Though as she watched him cut through the creatures, it made her focus. Finn was smart and she believed in him. Kelly made her way to the roofs finding a good location to fire from. She drew an arrow. Using her magic the tip burst into flames and she waited for Finn's signal.

 _Underground:_

Inside a pile of rubble Marceline struggles against the weight of the dirt. Using all her strength she burst her arms out. It was just enough to break them free. She collapsed on her back and morphed to her normal form.

The Princess didn't have time to lay down, she began to frantically search the room they were in. It appeared to her they were trapped in the old Candy mines. She felt the incoming panic as it became clear there was no way out. First she tried her communicator, but Finn and Huntress Wizard didn't respond. The device was out of range. She broke the communicator from the chain around her neck. From her pocket she removed a small silver cylinder. The communication diamond was lodged on the top and with a flick of a switch it became a high intensity flashlight.

"So what's the plan Bonnibel," Marceline said, not even lifting her head.

Bonnibel didn't want to admit it, but they were stuck. "I don't know," admitting that was like admitting defeat and it sunk the Princess's heart. She ran over hundreds of ideas, but none of them were possible. Tears began to from in her eyes as the panic took over. When she began to sob, Marceline took noticed. She floated over to Bonnibel and put her arm around her.

"Hey it's gonna be okay Peebs, we will figure our way out." Marcy said trying to comfort her friend.

She wasn't so easy consoled, "How?" She asked almost hysterically. "For all we know those things have killed my whole kingdom!" Bonnie didn't really know if that was true, but she had little hope these days. "I failed them again Marcy. What's the point of having a kingdom that i can't even protect."

"Hey don't talk like that, you do everything you can and more for your people." Marcy said as the Princess dropped to her knees. The flash light rolled from her hand and shone on the back wall. "Woah." Marcy said as she saw the neat, swirly writing across the wall. "Bonnie remember when you tagged this wall!" Marceline was pretty amazed they ended up in the same room as they had when exploring the mines hundreds of years ago.

PB got to her feet, she shined the light over the wall. It read 'Marceline made me do this, Bonnibel'.

"I can't believe it stuck all these years. I really can't believe your handwriting is still the same, all neat and swirly." Marcy said, maybe a little more mean than she meant.

Tears began to come from the Princess's eyes once again. Marcy noticed, "Wait I'm sorry that was mean, I like your handwriting." It was slightly a lie, but she didn't want to see her friend cry.

"It's not that Marcy. I'm a failure! I can't protect my kingdom, I never could." She said through her sobbing. There was an explosion. A huge one the two girls fell to the ground as the earth shook. After it stopped they could hear the sound of cheering.

"See Peebs, the problem took care of itself." Marcy said, trying to raise the Princess's spirits.

Bubblegum didn't feel any better though. Even with her people most likely safe she couldn't shake the fact that it was her fault they always ended up in danger. She felt like she had been wasting her life, why did she even bother fighting for them. Her people didn't even care that she was banished by King of Ooo. Her eyes met Marceline's and regret filled Bonnie's chest.

"Marcy, I'm sorry that I wasted so much of your time. I just didn't know what I wanted back then. All that mattered was my candy people, I was being nearsighted." The Princess said referring to their life before.

Marcy blushed. She knew that the Princess had nothing to apologize for. "PB stop. It's my fault that happened, I was a total wad and I don't blame you for not returning my calls and messages. We had all eternity and I couldn't even wait a few months." She was being honest to the Princess for the first time in century. "I'm really sorry I ditched, it was wrong and I regret it everyday."

The Princess smiled, she felt better, maybe now the two could begin picking up the pieces of their broken relationship. "To bad we might die down here." Bonnie said souring the mood. "I don't have anything to get us outta here."

"Don't worry Bonnie." Marcy said putting her arm around the Princess's shoulders. "I got this one. Step back Peebs." She said.

Marcy used her morphing ability to change into a massive vole like creature. Her hands turned into paws fit with shovel like claws. "Hop on Princess," she instructed. Bonnie picked up Marcy's mask and pulled her shawl on, then climbed onto Marcy. She pressed tightly against her and holded onto large clumps fur.

Marcy began to dig upwards. At first it was hard, but she began to form a rhythm. Pushing the dirt down with one claw while pulling up with the other. As the two broke the surface Marcy quickly changed forms into a bat fluttering for safety from the sun.

Bonnie knew she wasn't gonna last long once they hit the surface. She was prepared as her ride disappear from under her. Quickly she dismounted and as she fell to the ground, grabbed Marceline and stuffed her under the shawl. Marcy felt comfort as she grabbed onto PB's body holding herself under the shawl.

Bonnibel saw Finn and Huntress wizard standing over the dead creature. It had been blown to bits. Pieces of the three females laid all over the palace courtyard. The head was the biggest chunk left and in it sat the emerald gem. The Princess walked over to join the two.

"Finn, HW, what happened!" The Princess asked curious to what transpired.

"We just owned these suckers, that's what!" Finn exclaimed clearly still pumped up from the fight.

"You shoulda been here, it was a wicked explosion." Kelly added.

Marceline poked her head from the shawl, being sure she wasn't in the sun. "I guess we know what that second explosion was." She said to PB.

The Princess walked to the head. Using all her strength she dislodged the stone. It was warm in her hand and smelled acidic. "I think this gem is pure, solidified, radioactive waste. It's what those Goo monsters were after. I'm Gonna have to contain it for now. Marcy could you stick around and help me?" She asked the Vampire.

"Of course." She responded. "Just Can we go inside, the sun is getting to me."

Bonnie smiled, it felt great having Marceline so close. "Thanks for saving the day guys, I don't know what would have happened if you two didn't show up." She said to the heroes. "I'll see you guys later."

Princess Bubblegum walked to her castle, she didn't realize it, but by putting her arms around herself she held marceline closer to her. Marcy reminisced on how good it felt to be held, especially by someone she loved.

"Hey Marceline, thanks for coming by today. You probably saved my life." The Princess said to her companion.

"Don't mention it Peebs." Marceline responded.

"What were you coming for anyway?" The Princess asked.

Marceline was caught and she knew it. Even with her sly mind and quick thinking she couldn't come up with anything. She ended up just stuttering away.

"Wait a minute," PB said realizing the truth, "you came to hang out with me." Now in the castle Marcy morphed to her human form. "Big, bad Marcy coming over to hang out with the sweet and sugary Bubblegum." She said mockingly.

"Ugh, shut it Bonnie," Marcy said pouting. She couldn't resist the chance though and ended up wrapping her arms around the Princess neck and kissing her cheek. "You caught me."

The Princess giggled, "I really missed you Marceline." The Princess said as her and Marcy hugged. She didn't immediately notice as the gem began to corrode her skin, but when it began to sizzle she jumped back in shock. The gem flew in the air, but Marceline easily caught it. Her undead skin didn't seem to be affected by the radioactive material.

"That's two times today I saved your butt," Marcy said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," PB said shrugging, "Come on let's get this thing outta here before someone gets hurt." The two began walking to the Princesses lab. While they went Bonnibel felt that everything just might turn out okay for her.

Unfortunately that might not be the case. The same being who spied on Marceline the other night watched from the shadows. The object that his horde couldn't obtain was in his sight. So badly did the creature want to jet out from hiding and kill the two, taking the gem for his own. He know that would be unwise, his form was still incomplete, the vampire could kill him without a sweat. For now he followed and waited. He followed them through the castle, listening to them talk and laugh. He hated laughter, it made him sick to hear it from them. One day the laughter would be gone, it was his goal to extinguish the sound from history.

"Okay Mar Mar, here's the deal." The princess said as she placed the gem on her lab table. "I'm gonna first cover this in a gelatin buffer, then put it in a lead box. After you need to use your demon magic to create a barrier to make sure the goo monsters can't sense this."

"Sounds good, Peebs." Marceline said.

It took no time at all to do the procedure and the gem sat boxed up on the lab table. The creature stayed as the girls exited the room.

Marceline and Bubblegum headed back up to the castle. They had been reminiscing before, talking about some of their old adventures, but now they were silent. Marceline felt awkward, she wanted to spend more time with Bonnibel. It was hard to work that out in her head, but when she looked at her it all made sense. Marcy was struck by how beautiful the Princess was. She had sorta forgotten that after all these years. Right now seemed like she was seeing Bonnibel for the first time.

The Princess noticed and blushed when she realized why Marceline was staring at her. "What was your plan any way, come here and stare at me till I take you back." Bonnie said wittingly.

"Yea actually it was." Marcy said. "And who said I was here to get you back." The two stopped walking and looked at each other. Neither was sure what was gonna happen next, but both could feel something forming inside.

Marceline didn't mean what she had just said, "Peebs, I didn't really know why I came over, but I think that's what I want." Marcy said making it awkwardly silent, but then Marceline had an idea. "How bout you come with me to Finn's surprise party, as a date." She barely croaked out that last part. It became clear as she said it that bubble gum could say no.

"Of course Marceline." Was all Bonnie said and it was everything Marcy needed to hear. It made her undead heart almost come to life. For once in 400 years did she feel somewhat complete.

Back in the lab the creature revealed itself. Its slender black form stepping from the shadows. The light didn't even reflect from the creatures disgusting skin. He stood in front of the box and outstretched his arm. The power of the gem could be felt and the creature began to absorb its energy. The precautions the Princess took didn't do a thing to stop the beast. The room began to fill with energy, the lights began to flicker and swing. As the beast absorbed more and more energy he began to change forms. His thin features began to fill out and his disgusting faceless head began to change. His skin became normal, and his body looked healthy, a face characterized by a prominent chin, big nose and funky eyebrows formed. The creature was humanoid, but not human. His ashened grey skin and sharp teeth made that clear. As his transformation finished he teleported out of the room leaving no trace behind. He relished in the feel of this new found strength. It had been years since he had to revert to a lesser form. Inside he knew it would only before a short while. To continue his plan he would have to give it up, but soon, very soon that would be no longer. He had visions of the glorious future that could be.

Outside the kingdom's walls Finn and Kelly went to re claim their loot. Kelly felt a shiver run through her spine and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You okay Kel?" Finn asked turning to his companion.

Kelly stood completely still, the feeling paralyzed her, it sent her mind into chaos. She fell into her memories and fainted, thankfully Finn was there to catch her.

He didn't know what to do. Kelly's eyes were closed tight and teeth grinding. She jerked and murmured and her heart raced. Finn picked her up bridal style running towards her home, he wasn't sure what to do. Inside Kelly's head she was reliving moments that she mentally locked away.

 _Flashback:_

 _Kelly stood still in battle stance, the whole group could feel the impending danger. She was nervous, they had been in Ooo for only a day, but it seemed like it wouldn't last long. Her team had just finished talking to Princess Bubblegum and they learned about the wizard calling himself the head master. She didn't recommend them to hunt for the wizard, but Kelly had her mission._

 _Kelly watched her memories unfold in front of her like a movie. Past her was looking to one of the heavily armored members of her group. His name was Jared and he was an advanced super soldier. Kelly remembered how close they were, the feelings for him burned in her chest, but it was replaced with fear._

 _A maniacal laughter filled the air as a man appeared from a puff of black smoke. Kelly watched as they all drew their guns on the man, but he was not phased. Kelly desperately wanted to tell them to run, to get as far as way as possible, but she was trapped behind an invisible wall. She looked at herself, human still, a black rifle tightly in her grip. She had repressed all this. Her relationship with Jared, the moment that her life was turned upside down._

 _Kelly watched as the monster lunged forward, his humanoid form being transformed into a disfigured black creature. It got the other super soldier, his name was Kevin, Kelly didn't know him well. It didn't change the sickness she felt as the beast drove its disfigured arm through his neck. It broke right through Kevin's power armor killing him. The rest of them fired, but there bullets did nothing._

 _It dived at Jared, but he was prepared. He discharged an electric impulse from his armor shocking the beast. It staggered backwards and they bunched up. Jared put his arm in front of Kelly as she pushed against his body. All four unloaded on the monster. It was hurting him, but he managed to close in, Jared pushed Kelly back, but the thing grabbed Tessa and impaled her as quickly as he did Kevin. The monsters appendage punctured the communication equipment, the explosion insuring her death._

 _Kelly was being reduced to tears as she watched her mission fall apart. She could see herself, how intense and battle ready she was. It made Kelly sick to think of how nearsighted she was in those moments._

 _She kept watching as what was left of her team ran into the woods. Her body didn't move as the beast followed them._

 _In a flash she was in another place. It was morning the next day. She remembered the cave she was in, looking out the mouth she saw Jared and herself._

" _I fucked us J." The past her said. Kelly walked to the edge sitting down next to herself. She was focused on Jared. Seeing his face so clear was mesmerizing. It was like looking at movie, it almost didn't feel real. Kelly figured it sorta wasn't. Either way to see his strong face and soft blue eyes again. His helmet was off, broken by that monster, so his blonde hair was held back in a bun. Kelly realized how much he looked like Finn, was that why she was so attracted to him?_

" _No Kel, we knew this operation was risky, that we could all end up dead."_

 _Hearing him say those words again made Kelly flinch. It wasn't worth it, none of their lives were worth that risk and it took Kelly till now to realize it. Kelly watched as Jared and her began to make out. She wished to be back in the moment so bad. All she wanted was to save them, to take them back to their home with the fleet. Despair filled her stomach as she realized that it was too late. It was all just a memory. To remind her the scene fell apart and Kelly found herself in the forest. In front of her was the evil wizard. He was on his knees, the black effluence that surrounded him failed to cover his ashen face. Kelly looked behind her to see Jared and herself aiming at the monster. She remembered how Jared incapacitated the wizard with an electrical impulse, this time it had seemed to subdue the monster._

 _Kelly knew it was a trick. She couldn't bare to look as the events she had so purposefully buried unfold before her. The beast was murmuring under its breath and Jared took a step forward. Kelly tried to scream for him to get back, but it did nothing._

" _Who are you?" Jared demanded to the creature._

 _It began to laugh, a twisted disturbing chuckle. "I am Calcifer, the head master wizard." His voice was dark and acidic. Every word like nails on a chalk board. "And you are here to kill me right?" He joked, cackling like a madman. "You wish! Rise my dead army!" He yelled to the sky and by his will the ground broke. Skeleton soldiers crawled up and out of the ground._

 _Kelly could only watch as Jared and herself fought against the horde that kept coming from the ground. She saw that monster on his hands and knees regaining his energy. If only she could stop what was coming next, but there was nothing Kelly could do._

 _Jared and past-Kelly had been fighting for their life against the horde, but it didn't matter as Calcifer came back to full strength. The two had become separated, Jared was close to where Calcifer had been. He was focused on the skeletons and didn't see as the monster walked up behind him. Kelly saw though, both past and real, as the monster grabbed the back of Jareds head. They both called out, but it didn't matter._

" _Kelly! Run!" He yelled, pain in his eyes as the monster impaled him._

 _Kelly fell to her knees, it was too much and she couldn't handle it. The scene continued to unfold. She watched as Jared died, again. The blood leaking from a hole in his chest. She felt sick as he coughed up more and fell to the ground._

 _Past-Kelly had no choice, she was still in survival mode and it made her run. An arrow from the Skeleton soldiers punctured her leg, but she kept going._

 _Kelly couldn't take her eyes off of Jareds lifeless body. She barely made and audible I'm sorry as she cried. The scene vanished and Kelly found herself in a very familiar was beside herself, who rested on the oak tree, blood leaking from the wound on her leg. Calcifer was close, laughing like a maniac._

 _The spirit rose from the spring and Kelly watched as it gave her the power of the forest. Kelly looked at herself, the face she was making was calm now, all the distress of before had been washed away by the bliss of the forest. Calcifer entered the grotto, but was surprised to see the inhuman Kelly._

 _Past-Kelly's expressions changed to anger as the fleeing memories of her dead friends still burned in her mind. All she had to do was raise her arm and thousands of vines shot out from the forest piercing Calcifer. He screamed in agony until a vine shattered his skull. The strange black liquid dropped off his real form._

 _Kelly didn't feel any better about this now than she did when it happened. Calcifer was dead, but was it worth it? She had never really finished her mission. That's fact had been secretly eating away at her and now she realized it._

 _End flashback._

 _ **Author's note: From here I am going to do Finn's and Kelly's perspective from 1st person, thinking will be written into the narrative. Flashbacks and dream sequences will be italicized. Any other character will be third person. If this sucks give me feedback and I'll change it up.**_

Everything around me fell apart leaving the vast darkness of my unconscious mind. Light quickly broke through as my eyes opened and I began to regain some senses. The light made me squint and it took me a second to see I was back home. Finn was above me smiling, he looked very relieved.

"Thank glob you are awake Kel, I thought I might have to take you to the hospital!" He said, clearly happy to see me okay. I wasn't really, my exterior hid that though. It wasn't for long as the memories taunted me. I could see all my friends, dead and bloody, everytime I blinked. As I sat up Finn must have noticed my turmoil.

"What happened to you Kel? We were just walking and you collapsed." Finn reminded me of the feeling just before I fainted. The chill I felt was just like the one from my memory. I didn't understand how he could be back, but if he was then Finn is in danger. It must have been something else I thought. Convincing myself that he stayed dead. I realized Finn was watching me patiently while I thought. He deserved an explanation.

"Finn, I just remembered the day all my friends died. Like really remembered it." Finn was caught off guard. I could tell he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Kelly, that must have been intense." He said trying to sympathize. "How do you feel now?"

I wasn't sure what to say, now that it was over I just wanted to bury and forget. That's what I had been doing for a long time, even before the forest spirit cleared up the blurry parts. I longed for my team, for my friends, for Jared, for my humanity. How could I ever say that to Finn in a way he would understand?

"I just feel like I owe my team to finish the mission." That was true, I needed to find our boat and contact the fleet. That didn't feel right though. "Actually, that's not enough, there isn't much I feel besides despair to be honest." The sadness one over and I began to feel down, way down.

"That's ruff Kelly, despair sucks. If you need to talk to me about it I'm all ears." Finn's words made me feel a little better. "I get it Kelly, how it feels to have no control over terrible things." He said sympathizing with me.

I wondered if really knew. Even if he does would he understand the guilt I felt? Maybe I should ask him, he wouldn't judge me for anything. "It's different than that Finn. My team is dead because I blindly followed orders."

Finn looked at me for a second contemplating that reality. Maybe I was being extreme, but it still felt like I could have changed something that could have saved us. Finn realized this and said, "You did what you had to do Kelly, I'm not sure of the whole story, but you must have done something right if you are still here."

"You are right Finn," I began, "you don't know what happened, why we were there. I want to tell you."

Finn perked up, I knew he was curious about the other humans, he had a right to be. He was to good of person to impose like that though, and that was something that made me love him more. He was so honest and thoughtful, sometimes it was intoxicating.

Judging by sun outside mt grove it was nearing 4 four o'clock. "I just want to tell you about that mission, you can grill me on the fleet another time."

Finn only nodded complying to my terms. For the next hour I told him the whole story. Everything from our plan to my relationship with Jared. I could see him tense up as he learned of my ex-lover. I moved on from that quickly, but it was obvious it bothered him. It sucked to have to relive, but it felt better to say it to someone else. Especially someone like Finn, he listened to everything intently and didn't interrupt once.

I finished and he sat silent for a second. "That's horrible Kelly," he said. I knew it was, he didn't have to say that. "I get why it must be hard for you to reach out to others." I never thought about that. It made me think, the connection was clear, but not till now. For so long I had been living completely oblivious to my memories. Even then it clearly affected who I was, Huntress Wizard and Kelly were to polar opposites.

"Thanks for taking a chance on me." He said with a smile.

That smile made it all better. The pain didn't sting as much in my chest, and the guilt in my stomach faded. I couldn't help myself as I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his trunk. My head pressed into his chest and I could hear his heartbeat increase. He was tense, but then relaxed putting his arms around my back. I exhaled with relief. "No Finn, thank you for giving me a chance." I said into his chest.

We stayed like this for a while, but then he reminded me of his party.

"If you don't want to come it's okay, I'll come back here after." He said, that was sweet of him, but sitting here and wallowing in my own pity didn't seem appealing.

"To be honest Finn I could use a party." I said. Deep down I yearned to impair my mental state and maybe some social interaction would do me good. In the past I'd see flyers for Finns parties, but knew they remained G rated. I had a personal stash, but didn't know if Finn would approve. I figure it can't hurt to ask. "Just one question Finn, will there be party favors." I said, but the innuendo went right over his head. "You know like juice of the elder toad, but better."

"The party bears usually make a punch with that, but i could see if Marceline has more of that magic smoke stuff she showed me." He didn't know what he was talking about, but I did and a smile crept on my face. "It came from a little brown stick. I definitely think it'll help loosen you up.

A small smile crept on my face knowing where the Vampire Queen had gotten this so called magic smoke "Follow me," I said getting out of his lap.

"Where to?" He asked, but was quickly answered as the tress of my home separated revealing a hidden room.

"Well, truth is Marceline got that 'magical smoke' from me." It was true I had been selling some of the stuff on the side for extra cash. It was easy considering my powers. Until now I hadn't even realized the original plant was from my time as a human, a single seed was all it took to start my little side business. During the weeks where jobs were scarce it would be the only to make enough money to pay the Princesses taxes. Sometimes it sucks to be a wizard, but it definitely had its perks.

The room was full of the green plants, as well as some other items. Finn awed at the collection of weapons and armor that hung on the wall. I don't know why, but he was attracted to a suit of armor near the back wall. The armor was different from anything in the room. Just from the way it looked you could tell it was high tech stuff. It hurt me to see it, but I shook the feeling away.

"Is this Jareds armor? Finn said making a pretty quick connection.

"Yea, I barely remember bringing it here, but that's where I've had it since I made this house." I said. "Where's the door behind it go?" He asked. I don't know if being around the plants made Finn high or if he had a screw lost. As far I could see there was no door.

"Finn, there's no door." For some reason those words didn't feel right. I said it like I was trying to hide something, my head began to swirl a little bit.

 _Is there really a door there?_

…

 _Finn:_

I had a weird feeling, but Jake would come looking for me soon.

"Okay, okay, let's grab some of that stuff and go." I said, disregarding the strange feeling I had. There may be no actual doorways in Kelly's home, but the wood where they open is slightly different from the rest. It looks movable, not as sturdy as the rest. Kelly looked pale and dizzy, how she did before memories hit her. It hurt me to see her in that pain so I dropped it.

"Yea, just give me a minute to change," she said.

I went out to the living room to wait for her. This was the first time I got to take a good look around Kelly's digs. The place was minimalistic. In the living room was a couch and coffee table. The room opened into the kitchen which had a few cabinets and a center island. It didn't seem that she had a fridge. I figured she didn't really need food, but just enjoys the feeling. There was still a lot to learn about her though. When they went to wizard city she seemed pretty into that never ending sandwich.

It made my head spin to think about all the stuff I still had to learn about her. There was a feeling that we might be moving too fast, without really getting to know each other first. It was similar to how FP and I started, but I just didn't care. She was everything I needed right now. Someone who understands the pain of the world, she would understand why I stayed. The struggle of my 'meat existence' will be worth it if I can be with her.

Any second thoughts washed away when she stepped out of her bedroom. She wore a simple violet dress that came down just above her knees. Below there she had on laced black boots that almost touched the delicate fabric. Her demnear with out her cape reminded me of only a few hours ago. She seemed more tense, but more real. When she hides behind her cape and hood it hides the radiance of her form. Now it struck me with it full might. I could see in her eyes that she was feeling second thoughts. A smile and a hug made her loosen up.

"I don't know is it to much?" She questioned.

"No I think you look perfect." I said still holding her arms after we hugged. I looked her right in the eyes. They were so different from mine, or anyone's that is. Her pupils flickered as I leaned in closer. She closed her eyes and we kissed. Now look I'm not that experienced with this whole thing, but I just wanted everything from Kelly. It felt right when our lips met. All my problems just slipped away after that. I forgot about Ogralord, my dad, FP, everything. All that mattered was being here right now and how lucky I was to not miss this.

When we parted there was a small smile on Kelly's lips and it filled me with happiness. It also reminded of how much bigger I wanted to make her smile. If anything was gonna do it, hopefully it'll be this rad party. With a new vigor I took Kelly's hand.

"It's party time!" I yelled. Making Kelly laugh, I put my fist and she bumped it.

"Its party time!" She yelled in a similar fashion to me. I was happy she could loosen up, she deserved it after the day's events.

I pulled her out of the grove and we began walking to my house, hand in hand.

"So Finn, let me see your surprised face." Kelly said.

"Okay, how's this." I did a backflip and

Landed pretending to fall backward. At the same time I opened my eyes wide and said, "woah! A party for me?" It was terrible, but Kelly laughed as I tripped over a branch and landed right on my butt.

"You are such a nerd Finn." She said over her laughter. "Come on hero." Kelly helped me up and we kept walking towards my house. As we got closer the party could be heard. A dull beat of the base and the buzz of partiers reverberated through the Forest. When we got to the edge of the grasslands the bright hue of the lit up tree house could be seen on the horizon of the highest hill.

"Wow that looks like it's off the chain." Kelly said with delight. "I can't even remember the last time I partied. Pretty sure the last time was with the fleet. We had a whole boat for brewing beer and growing pot."

"Wait what, you guys used a whole boat for that!" I question amazed humans had that much extra resources.

"Yea, we also lived for the moment in those days. I guess it comes with facing extinction." She said morbidly.

"Is the fleet the only humans left?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't upset her.

"No, but they are the only humans that want to survive thats for sure. The other continent across the ocean is messed up bad, alotta of it is radioactive. There's sicko mutants that live around those parts. Before I was born we tried to help them, but there was no choice, but to stick to the water." She exhaled. "Sorry, didn't mean to go off on that tangent."

"It's cool Kelly, I'm interested in anything about humans on the planet. For my whole life I thought I was the only one!" I exclaimed.

"Hopefully you aren't, we should try and find my boat tomorrow and see if the radio still works." She said planning our next adventure. I thought that would be math. In my head I picture what it would be like to meet others. I hoped there wasn't many like my dad, more like Kelly and myself. Righteous warriors of the wasted world that fight for good. I got lost in my imagination thinking of all the possibility. Kelly snapped me back to reality, she was holding one of those sticks.

"A little pre-game?" She asked flashing me a smile.

I still wasn't sure about this stuff, but Marceline and Kelly both think it's okay. How bad could it be. No worst than juice of the elder toad that's for sure. That stuff messes you up big time. I still can feel how sick my stomach would be the day after. Tangent aside I took the stick and pulled the smoke similarly to when I was Marceline. It didn't hurt anymore, th _e_ smoke flowed smoothly and I could already feel it's psychedelic effects. Same as with Marceline I felt my feelings of anxiety and fear flee leaving behind only the good.

"So Kelly what is this stuff anyway?" I asked my curiosity spiking as the effects increased with a second lung full of the smoke.

"Well it had many names, but the everyday term would be Marijuana or Cannabis if you want to be scientific about it." She said like she just read that from a book. "On ships we grow it for hemp to use for clothes and paper, but some of us grow the hallucinogenic kind."

"Well where did it come from?"

"Well I originally snuck it with me on the mission here, but the started growing it with my plant magic."

Finn thought that was weird. Not that he didn't mind the stuff, but sneaking it was weird. I wanted to ask Kelly, but then I realized it must have been hard to be living on boats her whole life. Probably harder than I had it thinking I'm the last human. There planet rip to shreds, there people facing extinction everyday. I guess it was just a way to cope. I pushed the thoughts away and basked in the beauty that was Kelly. As we walked she didn't notice me staring. My amazement jumped as she snapped her finger causing a tiny flame to flicker. The stick had gone out, but she re lit it with the tiny flame.

"How do you do that?" I explained. "Aren't you a forest elemental?"

"Finn if you hadn't notice by now, I'm amazing." She smirked at me, clearly amused with herself.

"Oh really, how amazing we talking about here?"

"You'll just have to find out, hero." Her words sent a chill up my spine, she filled each one with a feeling I wasn't used to. She looked mysterious in the darkness, walking slightly in front of me, her head turned back, eyes fixed on me. They glowed in the low light and flickered, practically revealing how badly she wanted me. I wasn't use to this, her intensity as she walked on, her hips swaying putting me in a trance as I followed like a loyal dog. We crested the largest hill around revealing on the other side the treehouse. The party was fully under way, lights flashing, music playing, and people everywhere. The whole trees house looked like it was full inside and surrounded by a sea of people outside. Jake was in the watch tower and he spotted us in a heartbeat. He stretched all the way from the house a huge smile on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO," he exclaimed pulling me into a hug. I squeezed him back my excitement spiking as I peeped the party. Everyone noticed us and simultaneously wished me happy birthday. The combined voices could have been heard all the way in the Ice Kingdom.

"Jake, this party looks off the chain!" Kelly said. I could notice a change in her demeanor at that moment. Since we had met there was always a sense of turmoil behind her eyes, but now I only could see excitement. This was just what both of us needed.

"Well then let's stop looking at it and let's get over there!" Jake said radiating the same energy I felt inside of me. He stretched his paw to the floor making a platform to ride on. I took Kelly by the hand and we boarded the one way trip to fun times. Kelly and I were both excited, the world seem all okay right now, it was just what we needed to get closer. I wanted to see who Kelly really was, to see the happy under the sadness. I've caught glimpses of it, but tonight I hoped to get it all.

When Jake stretched tall we could see behind the tree house and my jaw dropped. Behind the crowd of people was a skate park, a huge one. I knew this was BMO's doing, he had mentioned something about doing it, but he usually is just goofing. The park was littered with party goers, and at the far end was a stage. Party Pat himself was the DJ, his funky beats made everyone dance and twist. From up here I could see all the occupants of Ooo had showed up. Everyone from candy people, to slime people. Party bears were everywhere and even the cloud peeps showed up. I could see all the Princess mixed into the crowd, with people from every kingdom. Jake brought use down to the skate park. BMO was shredding the quarter pipes while a bunch of peeps watched.

Jake stretched us down to where Marceline, PB, and lady rainicorn were standing, talking to each other and watching BMO shred. When they saw me they stopped chatting and smiled happily. PBubs and Marceline came and gave me a double hug, Marceline's demon strength almost breaking my back.

"Happy Birthday nerd!" Marcy said punching my arm.

"Happy Birthday Finn," Princess Bubblegum said, "We got this for you. It's from all of us."

"Saengil chukahae," Lady said, my Korean wasn't good, but I assumed it was happy birthday.

I thanked them for best wishes, then Princess handed me a rectangular gift. I took it happy to see my friends cared so much. I didn't expect it to be as heavy when she handed it over.

They all waited eagerly as I ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a leather book. Not just any book, it was the Enchiridion. At first I was shocked, seeing the skull and sword on the front reminded me of the Lich. I felt like time had slowed down, my neck had goosebumps as if he was right behind me.

"Finn." I could hear a voice. It was Kelly, "Finn," she said again nudging my shoulder. "That's the enchiridion, it's an amazing gift". She seemed like she was hinting st something. Than I realized it was to be grateful.

"Thanks guys! How did you even get this?" I asked?

"Mannish man had it enchanted that after each use it returned to him on Mt. Cragdor." Pb said.

"You guys went through the trials just to get this for me." I was stunned, it made me happy to know they cared so much. Having the enchiridion back felt amazing, there was still so much I hadn't read. When I think about it younger me didn't really take this seriously, but it was full of useful tips. And apparently can be used to rip open holes in space time.

"Naw, I just went up there a few days ago and mannish man let me right in." Jake said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks bro!" I said hugging him.

"Finn that's so rad," Kelly said, "I heard that book has crazy power." If she only knew how much power we saw it display. I'd have to tell her about it later.

There was a rushing sound as BMO rocketed over, powersliding to a halt.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," BMO yelled as loud as the voice modular could let him. His happiness was clearly painted on his bright electronic face. Little party horns blew and puffs of confetti exploded behind his screen. "Is this not the most radical, off chain, never forget party ever?" He asked about to blow a fuse.

"Yea BMO, I can't believe you guys went through this my trouble. Or was this all just an excuse to build yourself a skate park." I said picking up the console.

"NO, well only partly," he admitted, "But's for you too!" He said

Neptr came rolling over with a skateboard balanced on his head. "Happy birthday creator," He said in a much more monotone robotic voice than BMO's. "We got this for you!" He exclaimed trying to point his forked arm at the deck.

I picked up, it had been sometime since I last skated. My board had snapped a few months ago and Jake and BMO would never risk their decks with me. They called me the board destroyer for a reason.

"It's specially made to not break from your radical style!" Neptr said as I took it from his head. The design on the bottom was just the lines from the wood that it was made from, shiny from the protective gloss painted over it. The grip tape on top was rough, more rough than normal, and trucks were matte black, a stark contrast from the white wheels.

"I didn't know you skated Finn," Kelly said admiring the fresh new skate board.

"He likes to think he can skate actually," Jake said mocking me.

"You are just jealous cause your old man style can't keep up with my youth radicalness."

"Yea neither can your boards." PB added in, clearly talking about the last deck I shattered skating inside the Candy Kingdom.

"Enough talk, let's see this youth radicalness you speak of." Kelly said eagerly.

… Kelly:

I couldn't believe this size of this party, the music was loud and the people were louder. The floor of the skate park seemed to shake with the beat. Finn had skated away with Jake and BMO, they were going back to back with all sorts of cool tricks. I stuck around with PB, Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn. We all were watching the three, well except me. I was just watching Finn. He was good, I had to admit, his skill reminded me of some of the people back in the fleet. Alotta people skated on the deck of my floating home.

Memories of the massive carrier I used to reside flashed in my brain. After daily chores you would find me on the deck, basking in the sun watching my friends. Other sports were played, but balls usually ended up in the water sooner or later. Finn was so much like those people. Humans with the strongest will to live can be amazing and he was one of them. Effortlessly he went from ramp to rails to manualing across have the park. The crowd cheered at every thing he did, putting a big goofy smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile seeing him happy.

"He's pretty good huh," PB said almost mockingly clearly aware what occupies my thoughts. Feeling this way again was new to me, and PB wasn't helping.

"Ye-yea, I never new." I said. Some commotion drew our attention. Marceline and Lady had already joined the mob growing near the stage. It seemed Jake and Finn were having some kind of bro contest at the moment, over the crowd they skated back and forth on the stage. Party Pat mixing music as they went. I had this feeling I was at some sort of concert, the energy of the crowd was ecstatic. The entire party had become aware of the events on stage and were storming to get a better look. PB grabbed my hand and we were pulled up by Marceline. She dropped us on the side of the stage, just by the access stairs. The gingerbread bouncers struggled against the crowd. I was amazed at the sea of people. All here for Finn more or less. That struck me as strange, he was so well known, but he's just a human. Than I looked at him. He was so nimble and quick on his board. So much so that he could keep up with the skills have a magical dog. I wasn't positive, but my wizard eyes didn't see any sort of magical aura coming from Finn's grass enchantment.

Ever since watching him protect me against those radioactive monsters I knew he was special. I mean that enchanted sword was meant to kill him, suck his life energy away, than give it to that scumbag grass wizard. Yet his own will and good being made it want to stay, it wanted to be with him and protect him. I couldn't deny that's how I felt too. For the first time almost two decades I felt that again. With or without my memories and human emotions those feelings would be there. It's like he has an ability to negate the sadness and madness of magical organisms like myself and the grass sword.

Party pat stopped the music.

"Okay, let's get a cheer contest going. Who here thinks Jake is the most radical skater in Ooo!" He said through the microphone and the crowd erupted. I remained quiet, I knew who I was gonna cheer for.

"That was pretty good, now what about Finn?"

At that the cheer became so loud it could cause an avalanche all the way in the ice kingdom. I screamed along, rooting for the blonde hero. It was clear who had won, and jake stepped away as Finn took center stage. His smile broadened from ear to ear as the crowd chanted his name.

"LETS PARTY!" The king of the bears said as the beat began again and jake through Finn to the crowd where he was caught by the sea of hands.

The next couple moments went by in a blur as Jake used his magic to stretch and grab Marceline, PB, Lady, BMO and I. I had no time to protest as he threw us into the sea of people. Somehow I was next to Finn. He grabbed my hand and our eyes met as the crowd dropped us to our feet. Next thing I know all of us are dancing together and the party really began. For a second I felt awkward, but then I lost myself in the feelings that came from the blunt we smoked.

Jakes stretchy arm brought us all cups of punch and once I sipped it any other feelings of self awareness slipped away. Whatever we were drinking wasn't elder toad. There was no sour taste or hallucination. It was sweet and made me feel the same way our ship brewed alcohol did back on the fleet. I felt a flash back building and the world around me began to fade. Being replaced by the hull of a ship. In Front of me I could see the hanger of my home ship, flashing with light and bumping with music as we forgot that our lives were always in danger. Through the fog of the memory cames Finn form. He stuck his hand out to me and I was snapped to reality. The smile was still stretched broad on his face.

"Would you care to dance with me," he said, our eyes locked in each other's. We both blushed furiously as I took his hand. My body was running on its primitive human instincts. Without really knowing it I chugged the rest of the drink dropping the cup to the floor, using it to take Finns other hand. We practically just bounced to the beat while waving our arms. It probably looked ridiculous. Finn definitely noticed and choked up a laugh, and before I knew it I was laughing. He broke his grip on his hands and I reluctantly let go. Alone he danced, twisting and shaking. I wasn't even sure if what I was doing was dancing. There was flashes of memory from my human past life. I recall quite liking to go dancing, especially after high-risk missions. Being able to unwind was the only thing that kept me from insanity. On the boat it was different, it was much more intense than this. Parties in fleet could span ten to twenty boats. My body was controlled by my old self as I danced, and if I say I was dancing good.

Finn and I danced for what felt like hours, mostly because it was hours. As the night went on and the drinks started to add up our dancing became more and more close. By now I was dancing with him how I would with Jared. Our bodies pressed together as we swing to the beat. This party was going to go down in Ooo history. It's entire population was here dancing along to Party Pat's songs.

We had been staring into each other's eyes for a long time, just dancing, no other thoughts in either of our minds beside each other. My head was already close to his and it didn't take any difficulty to place my lips on his whenever I felt like. And I took every chance I got to feel his lips on mind. Each contact would send chills up my spine and make me lose myself more to the punch brought by the party bears. Secretly I hoped these people will leave soon and I could have Finn to myself. Later I would have to convince jake to spend the night at Lady's. For now I just took what I got and danced like a maniac with Finn. Relishing every second of the feelings I haven't had for years.

 **Finn:**

So you are probably thinking that this whole thing is crazy. Letting myself get so involved so fast. Well i just don't care. For once in my life it was time to get what I deserved. Hopefully I'm right, but Kelly seems to be exactly what I need. As we danced and twist and kiss I could feel how much we were meant for eachother. My body was burning up from the heat of the party and my lips felt like fire works every time our lips touched. All I could think about was her. All I could watch was her. The way her body swayed to the music, the curves of her form kept me in a trance. I wouldn't take my eyes off her for anything.

Time had sorta slipped away, whatever the party bears brought made my mind sorta blurry. Never before had I drank something like this. It was completely different from elder toad, and it was perfect for this moment. It must have been hours since Jake and mines skate war. The party seemed to be going just as hard, but it was clear the numbers had been shrinking. I noticed the house had become vacant and had an idea to get some alone time with Kelly. So, to her surprise, I grabbed her hand and began to lead us through the crowd. In no time we were through the front door and I was pulling her through the house.

"Finn where are we going!" She exclaimed as we went through the living room.

"To the look out!" I yelled back.

We were there in no time and could see the party for all it was worth. Below us the sea of people moved all around to the beat. Everyone was too busy partying to notice our exit and from below we were unnoticeable. I took these facts to my advantage.

I looked at Kelly who was mesmerized by the flashing lights and huge mob of people. It took her a second to notice me and she blushed as our eyes met. Without a word I closed the small gap between us and began to kiss her with passion.

 **Kelly:**

Finn followed me back to the party. I could feel his gaze on me, he must be pretty upset. Honestly I was too, the urge to put him on the ground right in the front room of his treehouse home was nearly unbearable.

But I collected myself and opened the front door gesturing for Finn to go first.

"Do you want some more punch?" He asked, the gentleman that was.

"Yea Finn, thanks." I said cheerfully kissing him on the cheek. It made him stiffen like a bored. he laughed a little as he began trotting over to the refreshment table. Trying to show off, he did a pretty cool double flip over the refreshments. Giving me a sly look as he landed. Probably trying to make up for that little trot he did. I only shook my head with a smile, trying to pass on the message of 'I'm not impressed'.

"Hey Huntress Wizard,". The voice surprised me, but I recognized it for Bubblegum. Before I knew it she had put an arm around my shoulder. Right away the smell of alcohol assaulted my nostrils. And as PB almost made us trip from her sudden latching on I knew she was drunk.

"Damn PB can't handle your alcohol." I said putting an arm around her back to help steady her. Finn had been stopped at the snack table, a pair of cloud people appeared to be talking to him.

"Well, it's n-it's not that I can't handle it." She said leaning heavily on me. "It's just that I had a lot of it."

That seemed pretty obvious.

"I went shot for shot with Party Pat," She said. "And won!" She practically yelled that part in my ear.

"You guys have shots here? What the heck kinda party is this?" I questioned her as she righted herself enough to stand alone.

"Its an adult party." She said barely understandable. "Hey when do I ever get to let my hair down- _hiccup."_

"There you are Peebs! Why you running off so much?" Marceline had floated from behind me, looking rather concerned for the Princess.

"Oh, I forgot," she began slightly swaying, Marceline putting an arm around her to keep her steady. "I actually come over to ask how good a kisser Finn is?" She slurred out, immediately I could feel my cheeks flush. She was drunk, but it still made me embarrassed. My body could take untold amounts of physical damage and still survive from a single cell, but I really had lost my tough exterior when it came to this kinda abuse. Just one question had me fumbling.

Marceline laughed, her cackle unsettling me more. "Hey that's a good point, no one around here has truly made out with the blonde wonder." She said, hinting at something. It struck me as odd, how did they know something like that. Maybe one of them saw us just now sneak off. Or maybe we weren't alone early today. Well, there went keeping this between Finn and I until we actually figure out what it is. Thankfully Finn showed up with our drinks

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said cheerfully. "Woah Bubblegum you okay? You don't look too good." He said noticing her glazed over look and the fact she was still heavily hanging on Marceline.

"Oh, just girl talk Finny boy, nothing to concern yourself with," Marceline said, saving my skin. Probably be better for Finn not to know, it might make him nervous about what we planned for later.

"Wait no, I still want to know-" PB began and my heart physically stopped. Thankfully Marceline saved me again cutting her off.

"Hey! Pheebs you got something on your lip!" She yelled catching PB's attention, than to my surprise she kissed her with passion. Finn and I exchanged an awkward glance as they made out in front of us. This distracted the princess. Any thought about her question had left her mind.

"Glob, you are a good kisser," the princess said looking at Marceline in a similar way to how I imagine I look at Finn.

"Yea and your very drunk." Marceline began.

"Well, you're sexy!" PB said back, I wasn't sure if it was a comeback or not.

"Okay, your highness let's go find somewhere to sit you down." Marceline said guiding PB away. Before she went I coulda swore she gave me wink, acknowledging how she saved me twice from Peebs drunken antics.

"Sheesh, what was that about?" Finn asked looking at me.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a slight laugh. Now that I could relax again I found the whole situation pretty funny.

"Oh here's your drink." He said handing me the cup of juice.

I took it, but than realized how little I wanted it. I looked around the party, but my eyes just end up on Finn. He was lazily sipping his drink, his eyes not particularly set on any one thing, sorta searching around. It was clear the intoxication had changed his demeanor, but I could still see the alertness behind those eyes. He was constantly taking in his surroundings. It was the fighters intuition. Usually I would do the same, but tonight my only point of interest was Finn. For some reason I had a strange feeling, there was something about the way he was standing, or maybe it was the way the flashing lights of the party contoured his form. It reminded me of something, of someone.

 _Jared._

I felt faint. Between the flashes of color Finn became Jared. I shook my head and reality returned. Thankfully Finn hadn't noticed the act, he just looked at me and smiled. The smile was so innocent. As he turned to me I could see all the differences from whom I had mistaken him for. The forms of his face where softer, there were no thick creases of age or any blemish at all. The skin around his cheeks looked so smooth and his eyes seemed a million miles deep. A universe of imagination and creativity behind his pupils. He was something else and everyone in Ooo knew it. Maybe a bit goofy, but he was unique. Not a single human in the fleet retained this mindset. Or at least no one I knew, but it has been years, lots of children were being born around the time I left. The population spike was the reason we were trying to return to Ooo after all. Some maps and names came up in my head. The urge of my old self made me worry for a second, but then the wizard me made me focus on reality. Humans alive or not didn't matter, I wasn't one of them anymore, only the memories were.

"Hey, Kelly, do the other humans like to have rad parties?" He asked, the question struck me as odd, did he know they were on my mind. I wouldn't doubt Finn knew how to read a person. Just in the last two days I had seen his intuition at work.

"Yea, we did, when we weren't trying to survive." I didn't mean to seem vein, but it was just truth. And the truth sucks sometimes.

"Heh, yea, let's go find the peeps." He said and with a quick change of scenery I was sitting on one of the many quarter pipes spread around, next to Marceline and the still very drunk PB. Beemo challenged Finn to a game of skate, saying "it was his turn to challenge the skate king". It was cool to be interacting with something more intellectual than a shrub. Now that I had regained who I was it felt easier to mingle, but maybe I'm just using my new self, the one I'm known for in Ooo to test the waters of my old self. Before tonight I don't think I have had any long conversations with Marceline. Nothing more than the exchange of money for my plants. Right now though we were in conversation. Honestly as the night went on I found my self communicating with alotta party goers who came by. Even when ice king wondered over to bug us I remained civil. Usually the only things I have ever said to the guy were threats.

It started to get a little much to be honest. More and more as the party went on the urge to be alone with Finn increased. Maybe it was the multiple more drinks I had, which I decide to stop all together, for my sake and for Finns. Memories of puking over the railing of the ship reminded me that there was a limit. After a few more hours the party had come to a slow end. Still a few party bears danced, but most everyone had left. I was still sitting in the same spot, watching Finn and Beemo play skate for about the 20th time. Even after all this time I was still fixed on him.

"Come on Beemo I win! You didn't land that." Finn exclaimed coming to a stop by me.

"You didn't call the right trick!" Beemo said, he was yelling, but it was still just plain adorable. "you saw it, right, Finns got rocks in his head." The robot said looking at me.

I had to be honest, "Sorry Finn you called switch, I saw regular." Finn looked steamed, but I couldn't help and laugh at the way he pouted. That made him blush embarrassment.

"Okay Beemo, looks like you win." He admitted to the little robot.

"WOOP WOOP, BMO IS THE SKATE KING!" Pixelated fireworks exploded behind his screen as he shouted in victory. He began to skate around like crazy. I stood up and walked over to Finn. I put an arm around his back and kissed him on the cheek. That made him stiffen like a board. It was cute how doing that affected him. Hopefully what I planned for later doesn't kill him.

BMO skated over again just in time for a low battery symbol to highlight his face. As he fell Finn caught him to make sure no harm came to the little robot.

"Looks like BMO's all partied out." Finn said.

"Yea, same here bro." Jake said walking over with Lady. "I'm gonna take lady home bro, don't wait up. And Finn, happy birthday!" He said giving Finn a pound and a hug.

"I'm gonna get PB outta here too, before she starts throwing up." Marceline said. The Princess was to out of it to make a response. They ended up flying off into the night right as Jake walked off in the direction of Lady's house. Leaving Finn and I alone, well besides BMO and the few party bears left dancing by the stage. Most of the other bears were passed out all over the yard.

Finn led us to the house, carrying the powered off BMO. Inside was vacant as I expected. Right away Finn went to the kitchen and re-powered BMO with a fresh set of batteries. Even though he came back to life, his screen remained dim and face was creased with pixelated lines.

"Ohhh, I don't feel to good." He said, sounding quiet and pained.

"These batteries must not have alotta juice, let's plug you in for the night." Finn said, doing just that. He was gentle with BMO, it made me see more of the hero in him. Always carrying for his friends first.

"You want anything to eat? Oh, actually I was wondering do you eat for fun and or-?" He said his sentence running off. Laughing in slight embarrassment. I could tell he was nervous.

"I'm good Finn. Actually I was thinking we could go back to your look out." I asked him.

"Yea, that's sounds cool." We went up stairs, through his bedroom, up into the look out. He let me through the trapdoor first and I immediately noticed the mood up here was perfect. The Milky Way above shone brightly in the sky. The light covering the world in a calming light. Party Pat had left music playing, it was a slower song, like the many that played as the party came to an end. This couldn't be any more perfect. My heart felt like it was skipping beats and my stomach tied in knots. Feeling nervous had become foreign to me for years, but now here I am. I felt like the girl who came here, venturing the unknowns of our decrepit world. Back then I would alway feel this. It felt good, I felt alive again.

 **Across the grass lands, outside Marceline's cave:**

A faint black figure hid in the shadows of a caves mighty maw. It watched as two heavily intoxicated women stumbled across the prairie. Laughing and giggling for no reason, words didn't even escape them. The shadow remained perfectly still and stayed there until the two entered the home through the cave's mouth. The twisted wizard Calcifer slid through the shadows, with this much power he could move about anyone and be completely unnoticed. The house stood bright with lights, but they flickered out one by one until only the upstairs light remained. Seizing the moment he slipped like a ghost through the dog door all the way to ladder that led up a floor. He could hear voices still and decided to wait silently. Blending his shadow across the entire lower half the house. Every dark corner was occupied by a piece of his form. Doing this would make him less noticeable in the event someone turned on the lights.

"Peebs hold it in don't you dare throw up!" He heard the Vampire say as she flew through the trapdoor to the kitchen. There was rustling and metal clanging as she searched for a bucket. Settling on a large pot she hurried back upstairs. The sounds of the Princess upchucking filled the house.

The wizard waited for near an hour until the sounds from the room above became silent. The light that slipped through the cracks of the trapdoor turned off and Calcifer made his move into the bedroom. He crept up the later than quickly dissipated his form into the dark corners of the bedroom. The two girls laid in bed. The pink ones head hanging from the bed and the other one floating a few inches above the bed as she slept. He appeared above her, floating a few feet in the air. From a sac under his cloak he took powder and sprinkled it under the vampires nose. The rest he inhaled through his mouth. With in a second his former vanished being sucked into Marceline's dreams.

A massive green landscape formed, the prairie lands, basking in the warm glow of the evening sun. The wizard watched from afar as Marceline laid, basking in the sun. Just as he hoped, the powders trick had worked. Marceline's subconscious created a dream of something that the Vampire could never believe. This scenery laid the foundation for the rest of his sinister plot. From his pocket he took a golden coin. It was tossed into the sky, crossing its service as if it was falling into water. The ripple that formed soon spread apart, a portal formed which a translucent owl flew through.

"So, whoooo's dream am I in tonight," he said, stretching at the who in a very stereotypical owl fashion.

A wicked smile crept on Calcifer face as he watched hiding behind the veil of subconsciousness. His form caused the dreamscape to ripple, but it would not be enough to cause alarm in either of the opposing parties.

"Hmmm, whoooo is that." The owl said covering his eyes from the blistering sun. "Marceline the Vampire Queen, sunbathing? What could be special about that, is she really that much of a recluse she needs to take up my time to enjoy life a little!" He said becoming slightly annoyed, but deep down he knew that something must matter here. "Hmm, Marceline the Vampire Queen, sunbathing, Marceline, sunbathing, hmmm." The owl still couldn't put two and two together, but the evidence was right in front of him. "The Vampire Queen, sunbathing." He paused, almost forgetting to flap a wing, as the realization hit him. He felt the presence in the distance, not Calcifers, but another, just as sinister being. On the forest's edge hidden in the shade was a shadowy form of the Vampire King, a toothy grin parting the shaded features of his lion head. The owl began to shout trying to get the dream to fall apart, but it was too late.

To Calcifers immense happiness the dream ended and he was back in the room, he quickly exited and watched from outside as a shadowy form shatter through the bedroom window, scurrying away quickly to beat the suns rise. He pursued the creature, but his energy had become drained, he knew any moment he would revert to a lesser form.

Back at Marceline's cottage, the Vampire shocked awake gasping for breath. She crashed down on to the bed. Quickly getting up to float into the bathroom as the feeling of sickness washed over her. For some reason she fell to the floor. The noise awakening her bedmate.

"Marcy? What's wrong?" The pink princess asked.

"I-I don't know, I can't fly!" Marcy said desperately trying to float. When she finally gave up and stood the princess immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Marceline," she said getting up and kneeling at the edge of the bed, "Your neck." The words were barely audible. Marceline ran her fingers over the spot where a bite mark should be and the color visibly drained from her skin. Both girls knew what this meant and they looked out the shattered window.

"How did this happen?" The Princess happened.

"It was the cosmic owl! I was dreaming of being human again and he showed up making it come true!" Marceline yelled. "How could that even have happened, he should know my dreams can't come true!"

"You're right, something else must be going on, but we need to find the Vampire King before he regains too much power." Bonnibel said. "Come on get ready we have to go get Finn and Huntress Wizard."

"Why, I stopped him once, I can do it again." Marcy said.

"Maybe this time we can kill him without you becoming a vampire." Bonnie said, unknowingly crossing a line.

"Well what if I want to be! I have never been more powerful than when I had his strength and I sure as heck plan to get it back!" Marcy said, her shapeshifting ability being obviously still intact as her from changed to a demons in anger.

The Princess cowered and Marceline noticed, it caused her to relax immediately.

"I'm sorry Peebs, we will have to do whatever it takes." Marcy moved closer putting her arms around the Princess. "He is strong and smart, if it takes absorbing him…." Marcy paused. A ping in her heart made the next words hard. "Then it is what I must do, for the better of the world." Deep down Marcy felt excitement that her curse could finally be lifted, maybe they could kill him. Then again killing him may never have been a choice in the first place.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Bonnie said. The two girls left the home, Marcy only bothering to take her axe bass. She didn't even bother changing from the sweatpants and tank top she wore to bed. They stood at the edge of cave, the sun's rays now had crested the distant horizon basking the grasslands in its warm glow. The two noticed the trail of death left by the monster, it led to the forest, where he would have to remain until night time. The girls knew this and thanked Glob that they had time.

"Morrow," the princess yelled, wasting no time stepping into the light as the mighty eagle soared down. She undid the straps of her dress and it fell revealing her usual pink battle suit, proving her determination to be ready for anything.

Marceline held back, nervous to step in the sun. Not that she didn't know it won't hurt her, but the fact that feelings the rays warmth would be like a smack in the face. As her body crossed the precipice she began to relish in the filling that has not graced her in centuries. The warmth mocked her, the feeling of safety was replaced with doubt and fear, it made her angry. Whoever was responsible for this would pay.

"Marcy! Marcy!" The princess yelled getting the other girls attention from the back of Morrow. "We need to move quick, come on." Bonnie reached her hand out beckoning Marceline to take it. She did, focusing on their job and ignoring the feelings inside her. Morrow took off, flying the girls in the direction of the tree fort. Marcy held tightly to Bonnibel, resting her head on the nook of the Princesses back. For the first time ever she felt her now alive heart fluttering from the feelings of love for the Princess. She dreaded the idea it might not last forever.

Calcifer attempted to keep up with the disoriented Vampire King, but it soon became a challenge as he was forced to walk. His power was low, but he knew soon that would change. It wasn't long before he reached a darker part of the forest. He pushed on his massive robes now looking oversized on his frail old body. Passing a pool of water he could see that his face no longer showed the youth that had fled his form.

The forest began to change, the sounds of birds chirping in the early morning faded and the slight breeze stopped. The air was stale and cold, a smell of death filled the air. Calcifer relished in the scent remembering times when the whole world smelt this way. He reached a thicket and behind the tall bushes came the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones. Calcifer reached out grabbing a branch with his bony hands. Within seconds the thicket and surrounding plants became withered lifeless. In the process Calcifer became youthful. His frail body had grown so much that he filled out the large cloak. With the thicket cleared he could see the Vampire King feasting on the carcass of a stag. The beast's eyes shot up at the new presence. His mane and fur had become coated with blood.

"How long?" The king growled in a low rough voice.

"Pardon?" Calcifer asked puzzled.

"How long was I locked in that infernal wench!" The king said in a roar standing up and bounding closer to calcifer who did not flinch at the approach of the beast.

"It's been centuries my friend." Calcifer said calm and collect.

"I assume it was you who freed me?" The king asked.

"Of course, I do believe you still owe me a debt. Since I'm so kind I won't count this as another one." Calcifer said thru a twisted smile.

"I do not care for your debts. I won't rest until that bitches head is on stake."

"Don't worry my friend, you work with me and you'll be able to have whatever you want."

The Vampire King bared his razor sharp teeth and let out a low snarl.

"You will do my bidding beast or I shall make you do it." Calcifer said raising his voice. "I released you and just easily you will be put back." It was a bluff, but Vampire King had no intention of risking being captive again.

"What is it that you had in mind then." The King said reluctantly.

"Well first let's cloth you." Calcifer said bringing up the fact the king was stark naked, his fur only covered so much. With a snap of his finger the king was wrapped in a white suit. He adjusted the collar and grunted. "Isn't that better?" Calcifer said with a snicker. "Now let's get down to business." He said the sinister smile creeping on his

 **While Calcifer secures an evil alliance, Finn slept soundly unknowing the evil plan that was unfolding….**

 **Finn:**

Last night had been amazing, never before had I known how much different life could be now that I was growing older. Being an adult, or well almost and adult, was nothing like this when I lived my plushie life. Memories of the party still were clear in my head.

I had never fell asleep after Kelly and I had round two. Three. And four. For the last couple hours I laid with Kelly watching her sleep. It took a little while to find a comfortable way to sleep with her antlers and all. That of course changed as she tossed and turned In her sleep. Now she laid perpendicular to me, her legs hanging of the side of the bed and her head on my upper abdomen. She had my arm pulled across my chest, my other arm was supporting my head. The slow rise and fall of her chest had become a rhythmic comfort that made me feel something in my heart.

It wasn't until the first rays of sun stretched across the room that I realized how long I had been laying here. The time seemed to move so fast, I wanted to be able to hold onto this moment forever. Of course the calm right now would never last and it was shattered as a piercing screech filled the air. Kelly shocked awake and she was on her feet in a second. I shot up too, quickly getting out of the bed.

"What was that!" Kelly asked fully awake in less than a second.

Another screech filled the room and this time it sounded familiar. I rushed to the window and look to the sky. A massive eagle was circling for the ground with two girls riding on its back.

"It's the Princess and Marceline." I said as Kelly joined me at the window. She had already put back on the dress from last night.

"Come on let's go." She said and began to head for the ladder. I quickly pulled on shorts and a shirt and followed closely behind her.

Outside the bird had landed and Bonnie was feeding it from her hand while petting his head. I was shocked when Marcelina slid off and stood beside Bonnie. The early morning sun shone brightly and reflected off her pale white skin. She almost looked like a different person compared to before. Her grey skin never was this luminous.

I heard Kelly gasp and she said, "Marceline's half human," barely audible that only I could have heard it. If it didn't click before it did now and I rushed forward with Kelly.

"How did this happen?" Kelly asked, she was very concerned. I knew that her and marceline where friends, but I didn't expect her to be so worried. I thought this might be a good thing.

Marceline looked at the ground, her arms were wrapped around her sides. She looked ashamed. "It was the cosmic owl," she said barely above a whisper.

"Wait the cosmic owl?" I asked confused.

Marceline's face flushed red, "Yes, the cosmic owl," she yelled, "he came into my dreams, dreams of me being human and it came to true!"

"I don't get it shouldn't this be a good thing?"

"No, Finn if Marceline is human again, then the Vampire King is out there somewhere." The princess said.

I still wasn't sure who that was. "The Vampire King?"

Marceline sighed and stepped closer to Kelly and I. "A long time ago there were hundreds of vampires all under his reign. They could have caused the extinction of the few humans left so i and a group humans began hunting them all over the planet, until there was only him and his five underlings." She paused clearly remembering in vivid detail what happened way back then. "Long story short when I tried to absorb his soul like the others he bit me." She put her on her neck pointing to the two red marks. "As long as his soul was inside I was cursed to be a vampire."

"When did all this happen exactly?" I asked intrigued to hear about old human survivors.

"Like I said it was a long time ago, maybe like 900 years." Marceline said causally. "I was still like pretty young back then, for a demon that is."

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"We need to find him and I'll absorb his soul."

"Wait won't that just make you a vampire again." Marceline looked at the ground and I could tell I shouldn't have said that.

"I don't care what it does to me," she began, "that thing needs to be contained."

I wanted to protest, but I knew it wasn't my decision. Before anyone could say anything Kelly cried out in horror.

"My home!" She yelled running up the nearest hill. The rest of us followed unsure at what she meant, but once we got up the hill we saw the thick black smoke billowing from the forest.

"The whole forest is on fire!" The princess exclaimed. "We need to stop it!"

"It's no use." Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That isn't a normal fire."

At first I didn't understand, but as the plume got higher and higher the smoke began to congregate. It spun and twisted together until it formed a massive skull. We all just stared in awe.

"The vampire king can't do that." Marceline said.

"I know who can though". Kelly said collapsing to her knees. In a second I was by her side supporting her behind the back. She had tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

 **As dark smoke billowed over the land of Ooo, shrouding the wondrous blue sky a different seen began far off the coast a helicopter soared through the sky's returning to its nest out in the middle of the vast ocean. Sitting on the edge of the bay door a blonde haired girl watched as the sea underneath rushed by. Her fists clenched with an resentment to why she was hundreds of miles from her fleet and friends….**

" _Whatever the reason is it better be worth it to be wasting fuel flying back to the nexus."_ The young girl thought to herself as she brushed blonde hair from her face. The helicopter banked right showing her the only home she has ever known. Out in the middle of the ocean was Hope, the floating city, the nexus of the entire human population.

The girl enjoyed the view and her stress began to fade, seeing home always put everything in perspective and put her at ease. "It's good to be home, huh Fiona." A white tabby cat said as she shuffled closer to the edge on all fours, quite fearful of losing her footing and falling into the vast ocean.

"Yea, to bad it's not for long Cake." The blonde said to her companion.

The helicopter flew in a wide arc and slowly descended into a hanger door along the side of the nexus. Fiona could here the pilot talking to the city's controllers. After he received clearance the control office informed them there package was ready for pick up. Fiona was right she wouldn't be here longer than a few minutes. She still didn't know what it was. Fiona took a seat as the helicopter descended into the ship. Once they landed Fiona wanted to get outside to see what the cargo was, but she was stopped by a massive cat paw.

Cake had used her powers to block the exit. "You need to stay here Fiona, that was one of your Mom's rules. Fiona huffed remembering clearly she was to keep a low profile. She was a pretty big deal around here and could easily draw a crowd. Cakes paw shrunk down and Fiona peaked her head outside. The pilot was talking to another human, he was tall with dark hair and a funny looking face. In between them was a medium size steel crate. The pilot picked it up and walked over to the helicopter. He slid it inside without a word. Fiona longed to open it and find out was inside. She reached her hand out and began to lift the lid. Inside was not what she expected, she wasn't even sure what it was.

"Is that gum?" Cake asked looking at the wad of some pink substance.

"Yep it's Gum." The pilot said. "Your Mom once told me it was a peace offering from the Princess of Ooo, I'm guessing it'll be used as a sign that our peace still stands."

"Hopefully that still holds true in Ooo," Fiona said putting the lid back on the box. "Why am I needed for this pick up again?" She complained.

"Because your Mom said so Hun," Cake said buckling into a seat.

The doors of the helicopter closed and they took off heading back to the fleet.

…

 **Back in Ooo Bonnibel meets with Flame Queen Phoebe, hoping to gain support to protect the Candy Kingdom….**

"Bonnibel, I'm sorry I can't help you." Phoebe said with a stern look.

"What do you mean, did you even listen to me! We need to burn ahead of the fire to stop it. If the fire spreads it'll burn all of Ooo!" Bonnibel said, frustration clear.

"Look Bonnie, I want to help, but if send my soldiers to help you, then the kingdom is left defenseless." Phoebe stayed calm, keeping her head level as not to order the princess to exit her throne room.

"If you don't help us then the fire will spread all the way to this kingdom and it will burn it to the ground! Those flames that are spreading are evil, they will burn out everything if we don't stop them!"

Bonnibel was practically begging. It shocked phoebe to hear this, but she stayed calm and weighed her options

"Bonnie if that's the case then we are better off protecting just our kingdom. If this fire is as you say then we won't be able to stop it."

Bonnibel knew she wouldn't convince Phoebe. She had to make a decision, but the thought of what she was about to do made her think twice. Pushing the guilt down she reached in her pocket and took out a tiny blue ball. She threw it into the air and it spun for a second before bursting open and filling the room with a thunderstorm. The water began to pour on the fire people, phoebe and her court began to be weakened. Bonnibel didn't look back as she ran forward and made her way through the castle. She went down and down deeper into the castle until she came to the massive door the housed the Flame Kingdoms darkest secret. Before she could open it though a voice stopped her.

"How could you Princess!?" It was Cinnamon Bun brandishing his lance at Bonnibel. "You hurts all those innocent people." He said sadness in his tone.

"I'm sorry CB, but Phoebe left me no choice." She said and then raised her wrist. From the cuff of her battle suit an electric current struck CB knocking him out cold. With him out of the way the Princess made her way through the great door and walked past the husks of destroyed fire golem. She stood before the last remaining one and analyzed it. Immediately she located what looked like a control panel on its front side. In a second she had it open and began rewiring it. From her pocket she took out a microchip and plugged into the mainframe of the golem. She was intrigued by the design of the golem, it was ancient using technology from modern human societies, but her scientific inquiry would have to wait because as she connected the chip the golem came to life. Bonnibel climbed to its shoulder.

"Okay golem, fly!" Bonnibel commanded. It took a few seconds as the golem spewed smoke from its feet, which quickly became fire and the massive beast broke through the ceiling of the room and into the sky. Bonnie could see the onlookers goggling at the sight, but she ignored them her eyes set on the smoke that had began clouding the skies all around Ooo.

Back in the throne room Phoebe layed grey and hurt on the floor surrounded by her court and guards who all couldn't even stand. The rain had stopped but the entire room was flooded nearly half a foot. The rooms doors burst open and the water rushed out, but in its place a black smoke cascaded in. Out from it stepped the Vampire King who had the humanized Lich over his shoulder unconscious. Calcifer followed him strutting through throne room like a king. He stopped at Phoebe. He picked her up by the hair and she yelped in pain.

"So infighting has already reared its ugly head in this war." He said, than began to cackle like a maniac. "It's too bad I was hoping you would put up a fight. Calcifer slammed phoebe face first into the ground creating a crater. The Vampire King scoffed. He was in envy of the strength, looking in marvel at the hand that committed the act. Now that calcifer has his heart back he had exponentially increased his power. Now energy didn't need to be siphoned every time a spell or power was used. The heart allowed an indefinite storage of high power radioactive energy that laid across all the land of Ooo and the entire planet. Once Calcifer merges the lich's soul with his heart he could truly complete destiny. With it he could suck the energy from the entire planet making him the celestial god he thought he was meant to be.

"Come, we have more work to do." He said leading the King through the castle.

 **Back in the Candy Kingdom….**

 **Kelly, Marceline, and Finn met up with Jake and Lady too begin evacuating the forest populates to the candy kingdom. Marceline and Jake had gathered most of the animals and the forest wizard as well as the cats of Cat kingdom and anyone who was at the market. Finn and Kelly went after the only two legitimate citizens of the candy kingdom, Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig.**

 **Finn:**

Kelly and I made our way through the burning forest to the caravan that was Tree Trunks Home. The forest was burning in the distant, but the smoke had choked up the air and made it hard to breath. I covered my mouth with my shirt, but it did little to stop the burning I felt in my eyes. We were running out of time as we approached the caravan. The fire was burning the trees surrounding Tree Trunks caravan. Approaching the caravan and noticed the door was slightly off its hinges, hanging open. Inside the place was a wreck and immediately I saw Mr. Pig and Tree Trunks unconscious on the kitchen floor.

"What happened here," Kelly said through her sleeve as she crouched by Tree Trunks checking her for signs of life. A loud crack reverberated through the caravan and a tree fell through the living room causing the black fire to spread inside.

"We need to go!" I said grabbing Mr. Pig. Kelly took Tree Trunks into her arms and we began to run towards the candy kingdom. The fire had consumed the way we came and it seemed that we were stuck.

"We are trapped!" I said trying to see a way through the flames.

"I'll make us a path, but it won't last forever, so don't slow down." Kelly said, draping Tree Trunks over her shoulder. She raised her hands in the air and swayed them back and over.

"Okay, wind magic" She said and her hands began to glow green, and the blaze shifted as air began to swirl around her. "Wind tunnel!" She yelled shooting her hand hand out straight, causing a massive gust of wind to blow from behind us. I had to adjust my stance as not to be blown over. The wind was so furious it put the fire out ahead of us. Kelly didn't skip a beat and began running, I followed close behind. The fire was already closing in around us. Being so close to it now I could tell it didn't even feel hot, but everything it touched clearly was burning. We narrowly escaped the Forest line and stopped to catch our breath in the prairie around the kingdom's walls.

Tree Trunks stirred in Kelly's arms. "Sweet P?" She said softly, she opened her eyes and look at the two of us. "Please he took Sweet P, please save him." She said before passing out again

"Sweet P? Kelly asked."

An image of the Lich flashed behind my eyes sending chills up my spine. Who knew what that monster was going to do with Sweet P, I could only imagine he planned to turn him back to normal.

"Finn, who's Sweet P?" Kelly asked snapping me back to reality.

"The Lich." I said barely audible.

"The Lich!" Kelly exclaimed, "You're telling me the Lich was with Tree Trunks?" She asked confused.

"Since he was in that baby man form it was the only place we could think of keeping him."

"Keeping him? Why wouldn't you just kill him when you had the chance?" She scolded, causing a ping of guilt to form in my chest. She was right, but how was I to know an evil wizard would kidnap him. "There's only one thing that Calcifer would want with the lich, and that's to absorb its power, we have to stop him, I don't know if even my magical power is strong enough to defeat the two of them combined."

We made it out of the burning woods to the prairies in front of the Candy Kingdom, once inside we handed Tree Trunks and her Mr. Pig off too awaiting nurses, the inside of the kingdom was in chaos as candy people were being rushed to the castle. At the same time Gumball soldiers tried to keep the piece and prevent anything from getting ugly.

"Hey guys, up here!" I heard a voice yell to us, it was Jake from the castle wall. His arm extended down and became a set of stairs for us to climb.

From the top of the wall the fire's devastation could be seen. In the distance a red streak was making its way across the sky. "What is that in the sky?" Marceline asked, her finger directing us to the comet that was rocketing towards the kingdom.


	5. Update

Update:

first off to all the people who followed this story years ago I'm sorry that I have not posted in a hot hot minute. Secondly, to those who just followed thank you for the support and thank you for putting your faith in a story that hasn't been updated in over 2 years. I started this story before college and just didn't have the time to keep it up, but with the end of adventure time I feel as though I owe this story a completion. Stay posted and stay funky.

\- Piro


End file.
